screamThe Alternate VersionCasey's Death
by Agreene
Summary: This is my version of the scream movie. Hope You like them.
1. Casey

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter One: Casey's Death**

Casey Becker a student at Woodsboro high is fixing popcorn in the kitchen. She's expecting her boyfriend Steven Orth captain of the football team to visit. The two plan on watching a horror movie. The house phone rings. She answers casually.

"Hello." Casey said

"Hello." Said the voice of a mystery caller.

"Yes." Casey asked.

"Who is this?" Ghost Face asked.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Casey responds.

"What number is this?" Ghost Face asked.

"What number are you trying to reach?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Ghost Face said to her.

"I think you have the wrong number." Casey said.

"Do I?" Ghost Face said.

"It happens. Take it easy." Casey

Phone Rings again. Casey stares at the phone a second before answering it again.

"Hello." Casey said.

"I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number." Ghost Face said to Casey.

"So why'd you dial it again?" Casey asked confused but curious.

"To apologize." Ghost Face said to her.

"You're forgiven bye now." She said about to hang up the phone.

"Wait, wait. Don't hang up." Ghost Face says.

"What?" Casey asked.

"I wanna talk to you for a second." Ghost Face.

"They've got 900 numbers for that. See ya." She hangs up the phone.

The white house Casey lives in is located in a secluded area. There's an eerie feeling at this time of night. Casey makes her way into the kitchen and turns on the stove when the phone rings again. Annoyed, she answers the phone for the third time.

"Hello." Casey

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?" Ghost Face asks.

"Who is this?" Casey asks.

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." Ghost Face said to her.

"I don't think so." She's fixing her popcorn. Ghost Face on the other line can hear this.

"What's that noise?" Ghost Face asks.

"Popcorn." Casey responds.

"You're making popcorn?" Ghost Face asks.

"Uh-huh." Casey responds.

"I only eat popcorn at the movies." Ghost Face said to her.

"I'm getting ready to watch a video." Casey says casually.

"Really? What?" Ghost Face asks curiously.

"Just some scary movie." Casey said.

"You like scary movies?" Ghost Face asks.

"Uh-huh." Casey says.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Ghost Face asked.

"Um I don't know." Casey

"You have to have a favorite. What comes to mind?" Ghost Face asks.

"Um, Halloween. You know the guy with the white mask that walks around stalking the babysitters." Casey said.

"Yeah." Ghost Face said.

"What's yours?" Casey asked.

"Guess." Ghost Face asked.

"Um, MM. Nightmare On Elmstreet." Casey said.

"Is that the one where the killer has knives for fingers?" Ghost Face asked her.

"Yeah Freddy Krugar." Casey said remembering the name of the killer in that particular movie.

"Yeah Freddy that's right. I like that movie. It was scary." Ghost Face said.

"Well the first one was but the rest sucked." Casey said.

"So you gotta boyfriend?" Ghost Face asked her.

"Why, do you wanna ask me out on a date?" Casey said flirting.

"Maybe, do you have a boyfriend?" Ghost Face asked her flirting back.

"No." Casey said lying.

"You never told me your name?" Ghost Face said to her.

"Why do you wanna know my name?" Casey asked.

"Cause I wanna know who I'm looking at?" Ghost Face said to her.

Casey stopped a moment. Had she heard him right?

"What did you?" She asked hoping she heard wrong.

"I wanna know who I'm talking to." Ghost Face lied.

"That's not what you said." Casey asked.

"What do you think I said?" Ghost Face asked. Casey didn't answer looking around the house. If she heard this person right and she did then he's watching her from the outside. "What? Hello." Ghost Face asked. Casey looked out the porch door to see if she could spot who ever was calling her. She didn't see anyone.

"Look, I gotta go." She's now alarmed and scared.

"Wait I thought we were gonna go out?" Ghost Face said to her.

"I don't think so." Casey said annoyed.

"Don't hang up me." Ghost Face warned menacingly.

Casey hung up the phone. Despite being a little scared, she just chalked up to one of her a stupid ass classmates pulling a prank on her. As the popcorn cooked on the stove, Casey was on her way back into the kitchen when the phone rang again for the fourth time. She's now getting annoyed.

"Shit." She cursed before answering again. "Yes." She asked annoyed.

"I told you not to hang up on me." Ghost Face told her.

"What do you want?" Casey asked.

"To talk." Ghost Face responds.

"Well dial some else ok." She said then hanging up the phone. The phone rings for a fifth straight time. Pissed off that this person wasn't taking a hint, Casey decides this is the last time this person calls again. "Listen asshole."

"No you listen you little bitch. If you hang up on me again, I'll gut you like fish understand." Ghost Face warned. Casey's facial expression changed from angry to frightened. "Yeah."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Casey asked.

"More of a game really. Can you handle that blondie?" The Ghost Face said menacingly.

Casey frantically ran through the hall making sure to lock the doors in the house. She's scared crying still clutching the phone in her hand. The door bell rings scaring her.

"Can you see me?" Ghost Face asked her.

"Listen I am two seconds away from calling the cops." Casey said scared out of her mind.

"They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of nowhere." Ghost Face said to her.

"What do you want?" Casey asked.

"To see what you insides look like." Ghost Face said coldly. Casey is crying and hangs up the phone. The door bell rings scaring her.

"Who's there? Who's there? I'm calling the police." She says again before the phone rings for sixth time. She answers it.

"You should never say who's there. Don't watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You mind as well came out here and investigate a strange noise or something." Ghost Face said to her.

"Look, you've had your fun so I think you better leave or else." Casey says crying.

"Or else what?" Ghost Face retorted

"Or else my boyfriend will be here any second now and he'll be pissed when he finds out." Casey threatened.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" Ghost Face said to her.

"I lied I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second so your ass better be gone." Casey said crying. She doesn't know where her boyfriend is at this point and is terrified.

"Sure." Ghost Face taunted.

"I swear." She said crying. "He's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you." She screamed into the phone.

"I'm getting so scared. I'm shaking in my boots." Ghost Face taunted.

"So you better just leave." Casey said sobbing hysterically into the phone.

"His name wouldn't be Steve would it?" Ghost Face asked her.

Shocked Casey wondered how this person who is taunting her over the phone could possibly know her boyfriend's name.

"How do you know his name?" She asked.

"Turn on the patio light again." The Ghost Face told her. Casey now realizes this isn't a trick. Whoever is calling her taunting her, has been watching her all this time.

Casey goes back over to the patio door and turns the lights back on. The light reveals her boyfriend Steven Orth tied to one of the patio chairs. He face covered in blood indicating that he might have been assaulted before being tied to the chair.

"Oh god." She screams hysterically. Steven tries getting her to help him. He screams for her but with tape around his mouth, she can't hear him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ghost Face warned.

"Where are you?" Casey asks crying.

"Guess." Ghost Face asked her.

"Please don't do this." Casey begs.

"That all depends on you." Ghost Face tells her.

"What do you want?" Casey asked.

"I wanna play a game. Or he dies right now." Ghost Face said to Casey who cries out.

"Which is it? Which is it?" Ghost Face asked.

"What kind of game?" Casey asks trying to get this ghost face to leave them alone.

"Turn off the patio light and you'll see what kind of game." Ghost Face ordered. Casey hesitated a moment. "Just do it." She does. "Here's how we play, I ask a question Steve lives."

"Please don't do this." Casey begs.

"Come on it'll be fun." Ghost Face said.

"Please." Casey begs again.

"The category is movie trivia." Ghost Face said ignoring her plea.

"Please don't do this." Casey begged.

"I'll even give you a warm up question." Ghost Face told her.

"Please." Casey continues to beg.

"Name the killer in Halloween?" Ghost Face asked her.

"No." Casey told him.

"Come on. It's your favorite scary movie remember? He had the white mask and stalked the babysitters." Ghost Face said to her.

"I don't know." Casey said through her sobs.

"Come on yes you do." Ghost Face said.

"No please?" Casey continues to beg.

"What's his name?" Ghost Face asked.

"No please." Casey sobs.

"Steve's counting on you." Ghost Face said to her reminding her of the game.

"Michael, Michael Myers." Casey said guessing the right answer.

"YES. Very Good. Now for the real question." Ghost Face said congratulating her.

"Nooo." Casey begged.

"But you're doing so well. We can't stop now." Ghost Face told her.

"Please leave us alone." Casey continues to beg.

"Then answer the question. Name the killer in Friday the 13th?" Ghost Face asked her.

"Jason, Jason, Jason." Casey answered quickly thinking she has the right answer.

"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer." The Ghost Face said to her.

"Not its not, not its not. It was Jason." Casey said sure of her answer.

"Afraid not. No way." Ghost Face said to her.

"Listen I saw the movie twenty goddamn times." Casey barked.

"Then you should know that Jason's mother Ms. Vorhees was the original killer. Jason didn't show up until the sequel. "I'm afraid that was a wrong answer." Ghost Face taunted.

"You tricked me." Casey said realizing what had just happened.

"Lucky for you there's a bonus round. Poor Steve, I'm afraid he's out." Ghost Face taunted.

A stabbing sound is heard by Casey. Steve is gutted like a thanksgiving turkey. Casey turns on the patio light again to find Steve dying his insides on the outside for Casey to see. She's horrified by the sight of her boyfriend dead. Ghost Face laughs taunting her.

"Hey, we're not finished yet." Ghost Face says. "Final question. Are you ready?"

"Leave me alone." Casey said terrified now realizing what situation is in.

"Answer the question and I will. What door am I at?" Ghost Face asks.

"What?" Casey asks confused.

"There are two main entrances to your house, the front door and the patio. Answer correctly and you live. It's very simple." Ghost Face told her.

"Don't do this. I can't. I won't." Casey said to him.

"You're call." Ghost Face said as a patio chair is thrown into the patio door shattering the glass. Whatever safety Casey thought she had was now gone. Who ever killed Steve is after her. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed one of the sharp knives. She slowly backed up trying to make her way outside of the house. A figure in a black suit wearing a ghost mask can be seen by her. Casey gets outside of the house and hides. The figure in the ghost face outfit was obviously looking for her. She turns to see a car coming towards her house and sighed deeply. She recognized the car belonging to her parents. Casey squatted down trying to sneak by the windows so the killer won't find her but she stands up and is met with the figure in the ghost face mask who breaks the glass holding her. Casey hits the killer a couple of times in the face before she's let go. Casey then runs around the house. Seeing that her parents' car pulled up to the house, Casey stands there hoping her mom will see her. No such luck. Suddenly the figure lunges out the other window at her. She takes off with the killer in tow. The killer catches up to Casey, grabbing her from behind and stabs her in the shoulder. Casey falls to the ground. The killer gets on top of her and deciding to choke her. Casey makes one last attempt to save her self. She kicks the killer in the groin. She can see her parents getting out of their car and heading for the house. Casey slowly stands to her feet. Making her way towards the house but and can't speak.

"Mom." She tries to say but the word won't come out. She watches as her parents make their way inside their home, Casey's attack going unnoticed by them. The killer is behind her and knocks her down on the front porch. She reaches up and removes the killer's mask revealing to her who could possibly do this to her. The killer raises the knife and stabs her.

Meanwhile her parents have gone into the house. Mr. Becker is the first to notice the smoke.

"Jesus." He said.

"Casey. Casey." Mrs. Becker called her daughter's name in vain. She quickly removes the burning popcorn and immediately throws it into the sink. "CASEY, CASEY, CASEY."

"Take the car drive down to the McKinley's. Call the police." Mr. Becker said to his panic stricken wife.

"Not my daughter. Not my baby." Mrs. Becker cried.

"Go." Mr. Becker told her. She turns and heads out the door. He didn't know where Casey was and hoped that she was ok. His wife screams only told him everything he needed to know. He quickly stepped outside of the door and saw what his wife saw. Their only daughter Casey Becker hung from the tree out in the front yard. DEAD.

To be continued!


	2. Billy Visits Sidney

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Two: Billy Visits Sidney**

Sitting at her desk working on her computer is Sidney Prescott. A teen about seventeen and in high school, she is a classmate of Casey Becker's. In fact, she sits right next to her in English. Sidney hears a noise outside of her house but paid no attention to it. She's dressed in her white nightgown. She'd hoped to at least get some of her work done before going to bed. She hears the noise again and decides to go look out her window. Sid SCREAMS...pulling away from the figure...breaking free, falling back onto the floor.

"Hey...it's just me" Said O.C.

Sid recognizes the voice belonging to that of her boyfriend Billy Loomis, a young, strapping boy of seventeen years of age. Handsome and alluring, a star quarterback/class president type of guy. He sports a smile that could last for days.

"Billy? What the..." Sidney said surprised by his presence.

"I'm sorry baby. Don't hate me." Billy said hoping his girlfriend didn't hate him for sneaking into her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Sidney asked him.

"You sleep in THAT?" Billy asked her.

Billy pulls himself through the window.

"Yes I sleep in that. My dad's in the other room." Sidney whispers.

"I'll only stay a minute." Billy said.

Suddenly the bedroom door BURSTS open. The doorknob catches on the

open closet door behind it jamming it, holding it in place.

"What's going on in there?" Voice said from behind the door.

Billy quickly rolls out of sight behind the bed. Sidney un-jams the door to reveal...

MR. PRESCOTT, late 40's, a severe presence, a distracted man, nervous, pre-occupied man who spends most of his time on these business trips rather than with his own daughter.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Prescott asks.

"Can you knock?" Sidney asked him.

"I heard screaming." Mr. Prescott said to her.

"No you didn't." Sidney responds. He pushes the door completely open. He looks around the empty room. Satisfied, he turns his attention back to Sidney.

"No? Oh, well...I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now the expo runs all weekend so I won't be back til Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton...

"..out at the airport..." Sidney finishes his sentence.

"..so call if you need anything." Mr. Prescott tells her.

"Got it." Sidney said to him.

He gives the bedroom a quick once over.

"I coulda swore I heard screaming." Mr. Prescott says to her.

Sidney distracts him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Have a good trip k." Sidney says smiling. She loves her father. He's all she has left.

"Sleep tight, sweetie." Mr. Prescott said to her.

He gives her a wink and pulls the door closed. Billy

reappears.

"Close call." Billy jokes holding her stuffed animal.

"Billy. What are you doing here?" Sidney asked him.

Billy is looking through her stuff.

"It just occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window." Billy said to her.

"Now that it's out of your system." Sidney said to him trying not get caught by her dad.

"I was home, bored, watching television, THE EXORCIST was on and it got me thinking of us." Billy said to her.

"It did?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah, it was edited for TV. All the good stuff was cut out and I started thinking about us and how two years ago, we started off kinda hot and heavy, a nice solid "R" rating on our way to an NC17. And how things have changed and, lately, we're just sort of...edited for television." Billy said looking at her.

"So you thought you could sneak in my window and we would have little raw footage?" Sidney retorted.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule. I just thought we might do some on top of the clothes stuff." Billy said to her.

"Yeah." Sidney said to him.

"Yeah?" Billy asks her not sure if she's saying yes or just messing with him. His dick gets hard every time he's near Sidney. If she doesn't do something with him, he'll fucking explode.

She snuggles up next to him, planting a kiss on his lips. Passionate and gentle. Billy moves into her as both are now on her bed. They kiss passionately. Billy's hands find Sidney's breast as she moans. He cups them gently in his hands. He moves from kissing her lips to her neck. Sidney moans letting Billy know she's enjoying his touch thus far. Billy's hands move down to the bottom of her night gown. His prick hardening his jeans he feels like he's going to cum in them. He's able to get one of her legs separated from the other. His other hand gets a hold of her other leg spreading them even father apart. Sidney can feel her cunt dampening as Billy grinds his erection on her pussy. She suddenly realizes the position she's in and that her father is in the next room. She didn't want him to hear her fucking Billy or let alone think she'd end up like her mother. She suddenly pushes Billy back.

"Times up stud bucket." She said to him while pushing him back.

Billy sits up. His heart isn't racing...it's POUNDING

"See what you do to me?" He asked her. Sidney chuckles lightly although she is very aroused her self. She can't help but see the erection in Billy's pants and wonders if she should do it. Sweat has popped out all over his forehead, his breathing heavy.

"You know what my dad will do to you?" Sidney responded.

"I'm gonna go and take care of this." Billy said pointing to his erection as Sidney walks him to the window.

"I appreciate the romantic gesture." Sidney said to him.

She gives him a kiss goodnight. Sweet and simple.

"Hey…about the sex stuff. I'm not trying to rush you. I was only half serious." Billy whispers.

She kisses him again as he eases through the window.

"Would you settle for a PG-13 relationship?

"What's that?" Billy asks.

She pulls her flannel gown open for a split second...flashing her left breast. His mouth drops open...surprise, shock. Their eyes meet. They share a smile. Sidney chuckles.

"My god. You're just a tease." Billy said to her. Both laughed. "Hey Sid."

"Yes Billy."

"I love you." Billy said to her. Sidney was shocked. Billy hadn't said that to her before. Hell he hadn't said that to anyone except his family. His motto was that he could never tell a girl he loved her without meaning it. Sidney smiled.

"I love you to." Sidney said to him as she leans over to him and they share another passionate kiss. Billy left her room and house.

To Be Continued!


	3. News Gets Around

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Three: News Gets Around**

Its morning time and another school day. A school campus with the name "WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL. HOME OF THE FIGHTING BULLDOGS" comes into view. A picture perfect small town, everyone in town knows each other and their families. The adults in town are a bunch of busy bodies while the teens could be rowdy. Students are coming and going, moving about nothing unusual, except for the fact that there are six police cars, four news vans, flashing cameras, and crowds and crowds of lookie-loo's gathered just off campus.

Sidney approaches the school seeing the commotion. Four different REPORTERS stand in front of four different cameras giving four different news reports.

She moves passed a policeman standing guard. Her interest peaked, she stops at the first reporter who is...Gale Weathers

In her early thirties, Gale is a beautiful yet smart woman. Her face is overshadowed by a flashy smile and a massive mane of chemically enhanced hair. She's one of the media cronies who is hated by those that know her. Gale stands in front of the camera reporting of the murders of Casey Becker and Steve Orth.

"The small town of Woodsboro was devastated last night when two young teenagers were found brutally butchered. Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again..."

Sidney watches Gale's news report and is moved yet disturbed by what she hears. She knows all too well what how Gale reports the news. She's tapped on the shoulder from behind. She spins around to see...

Tatum Riley, same age, feisty, carefree.

"Do you believe this shit?" Tatum said to her.

"What happened?" Sidney asked unaware of the brutal murders of two of her classmates.

They break away from the crowd and head for school.

"Oh God! You don't know?" Tatum asks Sid who shakes her head no. "Casey Becker and Steve Orth were killed last night."

"What? No way." Sidney said as the two made their way towards the school building.

"And not just killed, Sid. We're talking splatter movie killed-split open end to end." Tatum said disgusted by the whole thing.

"Oh my god." Sidney said feeling bad for the dead teens.

"This is the type of shit you see in movies not in real life." Tatum complained. "You have to be fucking crazy to do some shit like this."

"Casey Becker? She sits next to me in English." Sidney said remembering that she actually had a class with Casey.

"Not anymore. Poor thing. Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside."

"Fuck. Do they know who did it?" Sidney asked.

"Fucking clueless-they're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors..." Tatum said.

"They think it's school-related?" Sidney asked.

"They don't know. Dewey said this is the worst crime they've ever seen. Even worse than..." stopping her self. "Well it's bad." Tatum finished continuing on into the school building. Sidney stares at her and back at Gale, her face deeply pained.

As the news about Casey Becker and Steven Orth's deaths get around, Sidney sits in her English class staring at the seat that Casey use to occupy. She wondered who would stoop so low as to kill another human being. Who ever killed Casey and Steve would soon be found by the police and would pay for their crimes. Sidney hadn't been paying attention to Mrs. Tate who approaches her class trying to gather her thoughts.

Mrs. Tate a frumpy old woman with a soft voice. She faces her class preparing to discuss the deaths of her two students no less. Her hands clasped together. A tragic look written upon her face, he begins to speak.

"..a terrible tragedy. An unbearable loss. It's days like today we need prayer in school..." Mrs. Tate says.

The door opens and a student opens with a slip of paper. He hands it to Mrs. Tate.

"Sidney. It appears to be your turn." Said Mrs. Tate as Sidney got out of her seat taking her books with her and heading out of her English class.

The principal's office is where the interviews are taking place. The police are there along with principal Himbry. Sheriff Burke along with his top deputy Dwight Riley better known as Deputy Dewey. Sheriff Burke, a round man in his fifties, wipes the stress from

his face. These murders have rocked this small town who about a year ago was shocked at another murder that took place. He sighed heavily a sign of fatigue on his part.

"Who's up next?" Sheriff Burke asked.

Deputy Dewey Riley looked at the clipboard. Dewey is a young officer. He's a big guy in his early twenties, handsome in a scrubbed-clean boyish way. He's a sweet guy with a Barney Fifish style to him.

"Sidney Prescott." Deputy Dewey Riley said to his boss.

Sheriff Burke gestures to bring her in. Principal Himbry a man in his early fifties stands by the door. An old codger of a man wearing a sour face speaks up.

"Sidney Prescott. She was daughter of..." Principal Himbry says.

"We all know Sidney, Mr. Himbry." Deputy Riley said.

"How she doin'?" Sheriff Burke asked. He knew the Prescotts and after what happened to Maureen last year became watcher of her daughter Sidney.

"She's adjusted well. Maintains an "A" average. You never know she..."

Principal Himbry stops short, seeing Sidney in the doorway. He rises and seats her.

"Hi Sidney." Sheriff Burke said to her smiling.

"Sheriff Burke. Dewey." Sidney said keeping it casual.

Dewey shakes his head seriously.

"It's Deputy Riley today, Sid." Dewey said to her.

"How is everything?" Sheriff Burke asked her.

"Good." Sidney said.

"And your Dad? How's he doing?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"We're fine. Thanks." Sidney said to them. She was already nervous about answering questions about a classmate she barely knew.

"We'll be brief, Sidney. The police have a few questions they'd like to ask you..." Principal Himrby said to her gently taking her chin in his hand. "You ok."

"Uh-huh." Sidney said to Principal Himbry eyeing them nervously.

"Sidney, did you know Casey?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"Well yeah. She sat next to me in English." Sidney answered honestly.

"We're you two friends or did you hang out with her?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"No not really. I spend most of my time with Tatum, Billy, Stu, or Randy." Sid said.

"Did you two ever communicate?" Sheriff Burk asked.

"When we had English assignments, she'd often ask for help but that was it." Sidney said to them. The truth was, she really didn't know Casey Becker all that well. Sure she had seen her around school every day but never really talk unless it was about school.

"Had she talked to you about any of her friends or gossiped about a boy she might be dating?"

"Well as far as I knew she was dating Steve Orth but I did know that she was dating Stu Macher before dating Steve."

"Ok. Anything else you can think of that might help?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"I can't think of anything else Sheriff. I'm sorry." Sidney said to him.

"That's ok Sidney. You did a good job." Sheriff Burke said to her.

"You can go back to class Sid." Principal Himbry said as Sidney stood up and exited the Principal's office. Sheriff Burke and Principal Himbry along with Dewey watched her.

"She's a good girl Sheriff. Sidney mainly focuses on her school." Principal Himbry said to her.

"She's never been in trouble either." Sheriff Burke noted.

Its lunch time and students can be seen doing various activities outside. Five students are sitting at the water fountain. The friends are Sidney, Billy, Tatum, Stuart Macher and Randy Meeks. Stuart better known to his friends as Stu has his arm draped across Tatum's back. He's her boyfriend and a Billy wannabe. Almost the jock, almost

handsome, almost cool but more of a goof off then anything else. He tries way too hard to be popular and doesn't realize what people really think of him. At the far end of the fountain is the fifth wheel, Randy. He's a tall and gangly kid with no such Billy-like aspirations, a witty jokester who elevates geek to coolness. He resembles the very essences of nerdiness without the geeky glasses and the nerd like voice. He hates being out with the others sometimes. It bothers him to see the two couples making out. It especially bothers him to see Billy and Sidney together. It's no secret that he's crushin on Sidney who pays him no mind. He's envious of Billy not because he's cool and popular but because has Sidney.

"What kind of questions did they ask you Sid?" Tatum asks her surrogate sister.

"They asked me if I knew Casey." Sidney responded.

"They asked me that to." Tatum said to her.

"Hey did they ask you if you like to hunt?" Stu asked the guys.

"Yeah they did." Randy responded. Billy was too busy nuzzling Sidney's neck. Sidney chuckled while he did it.

"Hunt? Why would they ask if you like to hunt?" Tatum asked.

"I don't know, they just did." Stu said unsure.

"Its because their bodies were gutted." Randy said having no shame in discussing the gruesome deaths of his classmate.

Sidney flinches. Billy sees this and looks annoyingly at Randy.

"Thanks Randy." Billy said sarcastically.

"They didn't ask me or Sid if we like to hunt." Tatum said to them.

"Because there's no way a girl could have killed them." Stu said.

"That is so sexist. The killer could easily be female-BASIC INSTINCT." Tatum retorts.

"That was an ice pick-not exactly the same." Randy corrected her.

"Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. The fact is that it takes a man to do something like that." Stu said to his girlfriend.

"Or a man to tell it." Tatum responds.

Sidney is quiet for a second. Billy notices this and gently kisses her cheek.

"How do you gut someone?" Sidney asked disgusted yet curious.

All eyes turn to Sidney. A serious silence befalls the five teens as they each ponder her question. And then Stu speaks.

"You take a knife and slit from groin to sternum." Stu said explaining how to kill another human being. Sid flinches again. Tatum turns her face up as well. Billy frowns.

Sidney shivers down to her soul. The whole table rolls their eyes at Stu.

"What?" She asked.

"It's called tact, you fuckeregg. Besides, my girl doesn't need to hear this shit. Not now." Billy said to Stu chewing him out.

"Sorry." Was all Stu could say. He hated it when Billy was mad at him.

"Remember in JAWS when they caught the wrong shark at first and Richard Dreyfuss

cut it open to look for body parts and all they found was a licence plate and all this

white milky goo.

Stu leans over and socks Randy in the arm.

"You heard Billy-shut the fuck up." Stu said to Randy who eyed him as if he had hurt his arm.

"Hey, Stu? Didn't you use to date Casey?" Sidney asked.

Stu's taken back, a little off guard. Tatum glared at him wondering if this was true.

"For about two seconds." Stu said to her.

"Before she dumped him for Steve." Randy said leaning to add his comments.

Tatum turns to Stu, surprised.

"I thought you dumped her for me." Tatum said angered.

"I did. He's full of shit." Stu said defending himself.

"And are the police aware you dated the victim?" Randy asked being the smart ass cunt he can be at times.

"What are you saying? That I killed her or something?" Stu asked offended.

"It would certainly improve your high school Q." Randy said biting on a piece of grape.

"Stu was with me last night." Tatum said giving Stu an alibi.

"Yeah I was. I was fucking her senseless." Stu said as Billy chuckled while Sid blushed. Tatum smirked while playfully hitting Stu on his arm.

"Oooooh...was that before or after he sliced and diced." Randy asked.

"Fuck you, nut case. Where were you last night?" Tatum retorted protecting her boyfriend.

"Working, thank you." Randy said giving himself an alibi.

"I thought they fired your sorry ass?" Tatum asked.

"Twice." Randy said smirking.

"I didn't kill anybody." Stu said.

"No one's saying you did." Billy responded holding Sidney from behind.

"Besides-(perfect Stu mimic) "Takes a man to do something like that." Randy said as Tatum laughed.

"I'm gonna gut your ass in a second kid." Stu said playfully.

"Did you really put her liver in mailbox? I hear they found her liver

in the mailbox right next to her spleen and her pancreas." Randy said jokingly to Stu.

"Randy, you goon-fuck, I'm eating here." Tatum said to Randy who snags another grape. She shoves him back. Stu nibbles at Tatum's neck.

"Yeah, Randy, she's getting mad. I think you better liver alone." Stu said cracking up at his own joke. The others just MOAN. Sidney is about to crawl out of her skin, trying hard to ignore it all. She squirms a little in Billy's embrace. Billy sighs before Tatum clocks him on the arm. "Liver, Liver its just a joke. Get it?" Stu asked as the other groaned again.

"Hey, Sid how you doing?" Randy asked her. Billy looked over at him frowning hard.

Sidney shook her head.

"Why do you ask Randy?" Sidney asked him hoping he wasn't about to bring up her mother.

"Well this must feel like de ja vue all over again doesn't it?" Randy asked her. "With your mother's death and all, I'm surprised you're handling this well." Randy finished. He looked up to see Billy staring daggers at him. Sidney wore a hurt expression on her face, Tatum had a look of shock on her face while Stu shook his head angrily. Even he knew not to bring up Sid's mother.

"Fuck you Randy." Sid said before leaving abruptly with her backpack.

"What I'd say?" Randy asked confused.

"I should kick your teeth down your goddamn throat you mother fucker." Billy yelled angrily moving towards him. Stu stood up to stop him. Randy sat back shocked. He hadn't met to hurt Sidney. Her mother's death is a touchy subject for her.

"He didn't mean it." Stu said to him. Billy continued to glare at Randy.

"Billy, check on Sid." Tatum told him. Billy grabs his backpack and heading back into the school building.

"Asshole." Tatum said slapping Randy on his face.

"Damn that hurt Tatum." Randy said holding his face.

"You're lucky it wasn't Billy who hit you." She said to him. "You know talking about Mrs. Prescott is touchy subject for Sid dumb ass."

Billy found Sidney standing at her locker crying. He knew she would have a tough time trying to keep from thinking about her mother's death. It was bad enough that two of her fellow classmates were brutally murdered but for Randy to bring up her mother put it over the top. He felt bad for the woman he loved. He slowly mad his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waste. Sidney didn't turn around cause she knew who it was holding her. She leaned into him. Billy gently kissed her forehead.

"You ok baby?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sidney said softly as Billy nuzzled her neck. She was glad to have him as her boyfriend. He truly did care about her. Billy spent a lot of time comforting Sidney during the time of her mother's death and thereafter making sure she was ok and safe. He'd let her cry when she needed it and would hold her without having to be asked. He truly knew how to be a good boyfriend.

"Don't pay any attention to Randy. He's an asshole don't pay him no mind."

"I know. Its just that this is whole thing has got me on edge." Sidney said rubbing the tears from her face.

"I know it does. This whole thing has got a lot of people on edge but don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to you." Billy said to her.

"I don't want you getting hurt protecting me." Sidney said to him.

"What, me get hurt? I'm invincible baby." Billy said earning a chuckle from Sidney. Billy smiled making her feel better. "There I knew I could make smile." Billy said as Sid giggled. Billy took her hand in his arms. "Look, I know things are a little crazy right now but I'm here for you. I mean it when I say I won't let anything happen to you. Ok."

"Ok." Sidney said as she and Billy kissed passionately.

"Let me walk you to class." Billy said. Sidney nods as they both head towards her sixth period class holding hands.

To Be Continued!


	4. Sidney Is Attacked

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Four: Sidney Is Attacked**

Sidney had gotten off the school bus and made her way into the huge two story country home with a spacious lawn she lives in with her father. The house looks big and lonely as Sidney moves up the walk to the front door. Sidney made her self a snack while going to work on her homework. Lucky for her she only had some math homework. She was annoyed Mr. Cookson had assigned them math homework but seeing as though she is a straight A student, she'd complete the homework anyway. She sat down in the living room and completed her math homework, double checking her answers before picking up her phone and dialing Tatum's number. Sidney is on the telephone. The two have been on the phone for awhile.

"You sure I can stay over? My dad won't be back til Sunday." Sid asked her.

"No prob. I'll pick you up after practice." Tatum said to her.

"Tell your mom I said thanks." Sidney said.

"Yeah, yeah...are you okay?

"Uh-huh, it's just...you know, the police and reporters...it brings it all back." Sidney said.

"Randy's comments didn't help either." Tatum said to her. Sidney didn't respond.

"Listen I'm sorry about Randy and what he said. It pissed you off. He can be a real asshole at times."

"It's ok. I'm over it." Sidney said.

"I'll be there by seven. I promise." Tatum said to her.

"Thanks, Tatum." Sidney said to her.

"Later Sid." Tatum said before Sidney hung up the phone.

Sidney comes down the stairs, her arms carrying a change of clothes, toothbrush, make-up... She opens the hall closet and pulls a small overnight bag from the top shelf. Moving into the living room she loads it up, plopping down on the sofa, hitting the TV remote. Sidney stared at the television watching the news.

A news reporter fades in.

"The entire nation was shocked today by the teen murders in Woodsboro." Came the first reporter on TV.

Sidney switches channels.

"The State Bureau of Investigation has joined forces with local authorities to help catch what the Governor has called the most heinous..." Came the voice of reporter number 2.

The channel switches again. Gale Weathers appears, standing in front of the school her teeth gleaming white.

"This is not the first time the small town of Woodsboro has endured such tragedy. Only

a year ago, Maureen Prescott, wife and mother, was found raped and murdered..." Came Gale's voice.

Sidney sighs deeply trying not to cry again. Something she did earlier after Randy's comments. She had gotten up from the couch and made her way over to the other part house. She goes over to the window and looks outside seeing nothing in particular. She sits down beside the table. Her eyes frozen, mesmerized by the image. Her eyes go to the clock on the end table. 5:45 PM. Her eyes then move to the framed photo next to it...a black and white photo stares at her...a healthy, vibrant woman. The woman is an older version of Sidney. It's a picture of Sidney and her mother Maureen Prescott taken two years earlier. Sidney curls up on the sofa closing her eyes tight...

It's now early in the evening. The clock on the end table reads 7:15PM. Sidney is fast asleep on the couch. The phone RINGS. Sidney leaps up grabbing the portable phone.

"Practice ran late. I'm on my way." Tatum said from the phone.

"It's past seven." Sidney said to her looking at the clock.

"Don't worry. Casey and Steve didn't bite it til way after ten." Tatum teased.

"That's comforting." Sidney said to her.

"Good, 'cause I wanna swing by the video store and get us a video. I was thinkin' Tom Cruise in ALL THE RIGHT MOVES. You know, if you pause it just right you can see his penis." Tatum said to her.

"Whatever. Just hurry." Sidney said to her.

"Tata Sid." Tatum said before she and Sid hung up the phone.

Sid's phone rings again.

"Hello." Sidney said a little annoyed.

"Hey Sid, its Randy." Randy said to her on the other line.

"What do you want Randy?" She asked him coldly.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I know it bothers you to talk about your mom and all. I totally flaked. I'm so sorry Sid." Randy said sincerely. Sidney could tell he was being sincere.

"It's ok Randy. I forgive you." Sidney said to him.

"Really?" Randy asked glad that Sidney didn't hate him.

"Yes."

"Cool. Oh listen I have to get back to work. Talk to you later." Randy said to her.

"Later." Sidney said hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath sitting up on the couch. She was wide awake now. Her phone rang again. "Tatum, get in the car."

"Hello Sidney." Came the voice Ghost Face.

IT'S HIM. THE VOICE FROM BEFORE.

"Hi. Who is this?" Sidney asks not sure who she's talking to.

"You tell me?" Ghost Face asked her. Sidney thinks a moment trying to place the voice. It sounds a little distorted. "Scary night isn't it? With the murders and all, it's like it's right out of a horror movie."

"Aha, Randy, you gave yourself away. You still at work cause Tatum's on her way?" Sidney asked believing the individual on the other line to be Randy.

"Do you like scary movies Sidney?" Ghost Face asked.

"I like that thing you're going with your voice, Randy it's sexy." Sidney said doing a little casual flirting. She knew Randy had a crush on her but never entertained the thought.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Ghost Face asked.

"Come on you know I don't watch that shit." Sidney said to Ghost Face.

"Why, are you afraid?" Ghost Face taunted.

"No. No. It's the same bullshit. It's always some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl-who can't act-who always runs up the stairs when she should be going out the front door. It's insulting." Sidney said playing along.

A brief silence fills the room. Sidney wonders if the mystery person is still on the other line.

"Are you alone in the house?" Ghost Face asked.

"That's so unoriginal. I'm disappointed in you Randy." Sidney said.

"Maybe that's because I'm not Randy." Ghost Face says over the phone.

"So who are you?" Sidney asked.

"The question isn't who am I, the question is where am I?" Ghost Face said toying with Sidney.

"So where are you?" She asked.

"Your front porch." Ghost Face said.

She pauses a moment. She moves to the window and pulls aside the drapes.

"Why would you call me from my front porch?" Sidney asked.

"That's the original part." Ghost Face told her.

"Oh yeah. Well I call your bluff." Sidney said as she goes to the front door. She unlocks the bolt, unsnags the chain, and pulls the door open...revealing the front porch...It's completely empty. She steps out onto it, phone still in hand. A single light shines

overhead illuminating the porch, but is a little beyond. Darkness is all around. "So where are you?" Sidney asked.

"Right here." Ghost Face said as Sidney peers out into the darkness past thick shrubs that grow on either side of the porch. She heads to the edge of her front porch. She looks to her left, her right but no one is there.

"Can you see me right now?" Sidney asked.

"Uh-huh." Ghost Face said.

"Ah what am I doing? Huh. What am I doing? Hello." Sidney said sticking her finger in her nose playfully. "Ha. Nice try Randy. Tell Tatum I said to hurry up. Bye now." Sidney joked about to hang up on her mystery caller.

"If you hang up, you'll die just like your mother." Ghost Face yelled into the phone. Sidney stops dead in her tracks speechless. She realizes this person is for real and isn't Randy after all. "Do you wanna die Sidney? Your mother sure didn't." Ghost Face's seriousness unnerves her. Sid flies off the handle.

"FUCK YOU! YOU CRETIN!" Sidney yells hanging up the phone and running back into her house. She locks the door placing the chain on it and stares out the window a moment when the killer comes leaping out of the hall closet. The killer knocks Sidney down to the floor. Sidney responds by kicking the figure who also falls to the ground. The killer has a sharp knife poised at Sidney who is trying to keep the killer from stabbing her. The killer uses its free hand grabbing Sidney by her hair and slamming her head into the floor. Sidney is dazed a moment as the killer lightly drags the knife against her shirt past her breast stopping at her stomach. The killer raises the knife again poised to stab her. Sidney sees this and uses this opportunity to kick the killer to the ground. She quickly gets to her feet going for the front but it catches as the chain is on it. The killer gets to its feet and goes after Sidney again. She dodges the killer who is poised to stab but ends up stabbing the door instead. Sidney makes a b line for the stairs heading up to her room with the killer in hot pursuit. Sidney is able to get to her room and locks the door shut pulling the closet door open placing the edge right at the door knob just as the killer pounds against the door. Sidney grabs the desk phone. It's dead...off the hook downstairs. The killer rushes the door several times. The frame splinters but it won't give. Sidney is at her computer. She punches at the key pad madly.

Fax Modem

9-1-1 Send

The knife slashes through the crack in the door wildly.

Help, The Killer is after me. 34 Elm Street.

Sidney presses send again.

"Stay calm. The police are en route."

Sidney backs up as the killer continues to slash away at her door. It looks as if he's almost through when she's grabbed from behind. Sidney looks down to see Billy climbing through her window. The killer disappears.

"Billy, Thank god." Sidney said crying.

"I heard screaming. The door is locked. Are you ok?" Billy asked her alarmed that his girlfriend is shaken up.

"He's here. He's trying to kill me." Sidney said as Billy pulled her close to him hugging her. She's shaking something terrible. A small black object falls from his dark jeans. It hits the floor as Sidney eyes it. It's a sleek, compact cell phone.

"What?" Billy asked her watching her expression. Sidney backs up. "Wait, wait, wait." Billy said as Sidney takes off back down the stairs. "Sidney, come back." He yells.

She nearly falls down the stairs trying to get to safety. She's able to get to the front door ripping the chain off the door pulling it open and comes face to face with the white ghostly mask. Sidney lets out a piercing scream.

Deputy Dewey Riley is holding the mask. Red lights flash, sirens blast as police car after police car arrive at the scene. Sidney falls into Dewey's arms for safety. Moments later, Billy is being placed in handcuffs. The Prescott front yard is a whirlwind of activity. An ambulance is checking on Sidney to see if she has any visible injuries.

"I didn't do anything! Sid…where's Sid? Ask her she'll tell ya." Billy pleads with the cops. Dewey holds a car door open while reading him his Miranda rights. Sheriff Burke arrives at the scene.

"We got him, Sheriff." Dewey said.

"Who is it?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"Billy Loomis." Dewey responds.

"Hank's kid? Awe..Jesus…Fuck." Sheriff Burke cursed.

They approached Billy as he is being placed in the squad car.

"Sheriff…I didn't do it…please, call my dad…please." Billy continues to plead. "Sidney!, Sid!." Billy yells for his girlfriend.

Sheriff Burke and Dewey walk across the yard towards the ambulance discussing the situation at hand.

"I was the first to respond." Dewy said to his boss.

"What were you doing out here?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"Drive by patrol." Dewey said to him.

"How is she?" Sheriff Burke asks.

"Sid's tougher than she looks." Dewey said of his surrogate sister.

"She'd have to be with all the shit she's been through." Sheriff Burke added.

Across the yard sits Sidney, in the back of an ambulance as paramedics check her out.

Sheriff Burke and Dewey approach her.

"We're seeing a lot you today." Sheriff Burke said to Sid. Sid said nothing still shaken up by the incident.

"You gonna be able to come down to the station and talk to us a bit?" Dewey asked her.

"Yeah." Sid said to him.

Tatum appears barreling past an officer.

"Shit Sidney. I'm sorry I was late. What happened? Are you ok?" Tatum asked her holding her hand. Sidney nods.

"What are you doing here?" Dewey asked his sister.

"I was on my way when I saw the police cars. Sid, are you sure you're ok?" Tatum asks her. Sidney nods again.

"You can't be here, Tatum. This is an official crime scene." Dewey said in deputy mode.

"It's ok. She was supposed to pick me up." Sidney said to him.

"Her dad's out of town. She's staying with us." Tatum said to her brother.

"Does mom know?" Dewey asked her.

"Yes doofus." Tatum news vans come driving up the street.

"The vultures are coming. Let's get you out of here." Sheriff Burke said to Sidney.

A big, white news van comes to a stop in front of the house. The side door slides open and Gale Weathers hops out just in time to see Sidney being escorted to a squad car.

"I'll be damned." Gale said spotting Sidney Prescott in the back of Dewey's squad car.

Jumping from the driver's seat is Kenny, Gale's cameraman and flunky. An earnest young chap on the chubby side.

"What? What?" Kenny asked Gale.

"Jesus! Kenny, the camera. Hurry up." Gale bellowed. But it's too late. Sidney is as good as gone. Gale sees Tatum moving quickly to her car. "Excuse me?" Tatum looks up to see Gale Weathers rushing her. "Was that Sidney Prescott they took away?"

"I don't know." Tatum responds clearly annoyed by Gale's presences.

"What happened to her?" Gale asks being persistent.

"I'm not talking to you." Tatum retorts.

"I heard something about a mask is that true?" Gale asks.

"Leave me alone." Tatum yells.

"Can you tell me anything?" Gale asks hoping to get something from the young teen.

"Yeah you're a real pain in the ass. Leave Sid alone." Tatum said getting into her car. Tatum's car peels out as Kenny comes running up with his camera.

Gale spins around, flashing her pearly whites annoyed at Kenny.

"Where'd she go?" Kenny asked clueless.

"Look, Kenny, I know you're about fifty pounds overweight but when I say hurry please interpret that as…MOVE YOUR FAT TUB OF LARD ASS NOW!" Gale yelled as Kenny just watched her. Gale moves back to the van leaving Kenny miffed.

To Be Continued!


	5. Questioning Beilly

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Five: Questioning Billy**

At the police station, officers are coming and going walking about trying to keep busy. The station its self is pretty small with four to six desks and tonight its' hopping. Cops are everywhere. Sidney sits at a desk drinking a cup of water. She wears the sheriff's jacket over her shoulders. Dewey sits next to her at his desk.

"Did you reach my dad?" Sidney asks.

"You're sure it was the Hilton?" Dewey asked her.

"At the airport?" Sidney tells him.

"He's not registered. Could he have gone to another hotel?" Dewey asks her.

"I don't know. I guess." Sidney said sniffling. The fear she feels is overwhelming. Her brain tries to ponder what's going on.

"Don't worry Sid. We'll find him." Dewey said rubbing her shoulder.

Sidney stares blankly, numb.

Inside of the sheriff's office, Billy, sits opposite Sheriff Burke. On the other side of Billy is his father an older version of Billy. The man's name is Hank Loomis.

"What are you doing with a cell phone son?" Sheriff Burke asks.

"Everyone's got one Sheriff." Billy said to the Sheriff.

"I bought the phone for him to keep in contact with mom and his mother calls him as well." Hank Loomis said defending his son.

"Who do you call?" Sheriff Burke asked ignoring Hank's comments.

"The only people I call are my friends, my girlfriend and my parents." Billy said to him.

"Why don't you check the phone records for chrissakes. Call my carrier-AirFone Comp. They'll have records of every number dialed." Hank said.

"Thanks Hank. We're on top of it. What were you doing at Sidney's house tonight?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"I just wanted to see her that's all." Billy responded.

"And last night. Sidney said you crawled through her window." Sheriff Burke asked him.

"You went out last night?" Hank asked his son. He had no idea Billy had gone out for the night.

"I was bored so I took ride to see my girl." Billy said.

"Did you happen to ride by Casey Becker's house to?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"Fuck no. Sheriff I didn't kill anybody." Billy said turning towards the window. He sees Sidney looking at him. They're eyes meet. Billy's pleading for her to believe he's innocent. Sidney's wanting to trust him. Billy gives her a small wink and whispers the words I LOVE YOU to Sid who can't help turn away. Billy sighs weakly. He knows deep down he couldn't hurt the woman he loves. "Sheriff, I could never hurt Sidney."

"You want me to believe that you can't hurt your own girlfriend?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"Yes." Billy said.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've never felt this way about any girl I've ever dated. You don't understand." Billy said looking away.

"Try me son." Sheriff Burke replied. Billy stared at Sidney.

"I love her Sheriff. Someday I'm gonna make Sidney my wife." Billy said staring out at her. "Do you see why I could never hurt her?" Hank was shocked at his son's comments. He knew Billy liked Sidney a lot but didn't know realize his son loved the girl.

"Whether you love her or not isn't important, what is important is that this girl you love so much was attacked and you were the only one there." Sheriff said.

"I didn't attack Sidney, I didn't kill Casey or Steve. Ok. I didn't do it." Billy said frustrated that this fucking fake ass cop wasn't listening to him.

"We're gonna have to keep you, Billy. At least until we check the phone records." Sheriff Burke told him.

"This is crazy you know that. I didn't do it." Billy said turning back to face Sidney again. He stared at her sadly. Part of her felt bad about having him arrested. Billy had never shown a dark side unless it involved someone messing with her. He was always protective of her. Why would he want to kill her? It didn't make sense.

Sheriff Burke eyes him up and down, very carefully. Billy fights tears.

Outside of the police station, Gale and Kenny are making their way towards the station.

"It doesn't look like their not letting anyone in." Kenny said to her.

"I'm not just anybody." Gale said confidently as they made their way towards the police station door.

"Bitch goddess." Kenny said as he held the camera pointed at Gale.

"Kenny, are we live?" Gale asks.

"Yes go." Kenny said to her.

"Hi, Gale Weathers here, I'm at the police station hoping to get a glimpse of Sidney Prescott." Gale said and comes face to face with another deputy. "Hey watch your hands."

"No media allowed." Said the young officer.

Minutes later, Tatum has joined Sidney. The sheriff's door opens and Billy is led out by a couple of UNIFORMS. Sheriff Burke and Dewey appear in the door watching Tatum comfort Sidney.

"Sidney, tell them I didn't do it." Billy pleads with her. Sidney closes her eyes as they are filled with tears. "Sidney, it's me. Sidney, look at me. Come on." He pleads as he is led away into the back. His father follows.

"That ghost mask is sold at every five and dime in the state. It's impossible to track who brought it." Dewey said to his boss.

"What about the cell phone bill?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"They're pulling Loomis' account. But we won't know anything until the morning." Dewey said. "You think he did it?"

"Twenty years ago I woulda said not a chance. But these kids today….damn if I know." Sheriff Burke said.

"Hey, Dewey can we go now?" Tatum asked. She was tired and so was Sidney.

"Hold up a sec…" Dewey said to his little sister.

"She staying with you?" Sheriff asked.

"Yes." Dewy said.

"Have you located Sidney's father yet?" Sheriff asked.

"Not yet."

"Goddamnit, Dewey!" Tatum yelled getting the attention of all the officers in the station.

Dewey turns to her annoyed angered most importantly embarrassed.

"What did mom tell yah? When I wear this badge you treat me like a man of the law." Dewey sprewed.

"I'm sorry deputy Dewey boy but we're read to go. Now!" Tatum said impatient.

"Use the back way. Avoid the circus." Sheriff Burke told them.

"Come on." Dewey said pulling on Tatum who has Sidney's shirt.

"Get off me." Tatum yells.

"He's my superior." Dewey said to her.

"Janitor is your superior." Tatum joked.

The door opens and Sidney, Tatum and Dewey exit out the side door to avoid all the horde of reporters that are around the front entrance.

"I'll get the car. Wait here." Dewey tells them before heading to get the car.

From the darkness of the alley, Gale Weathers appears with Kenny and his camera. They've been waiting.

"Hello Sidney." Gale said. Sidney spins around to see Gale, standing smiling at her. Sidney's body tightens and her face goes taut. "Some night. Are alright?" Their eyes meet in a cold familiar stare. Sidney says nothing. She's visibly shaking. "What happened?"

"She's not answering any questions. Just leave us alone, ok?" Tatum said to Gale.

"It's ok Tatum. She's just doing her job. Right GALE?" Sidney.

"Yes, that's right." Gale said.

Dewey, in a squad car, turns into the alley and pulls up. The other news people have wisened up. They begin to flock the alley.

"How's the book?" Sidney asked her sarcastically.

"It'll be out later this year." Gale replies.

"Uh I'll look for it." Sidney said to her sarcastically.

"I'll send you a copy." Gale said and was met with Sidney's fist at her face. She hit Gale hard causing Gale to fall backwards onto Kenny.

Sidney stares down hard at Gale breathing deep, a sense of satisfaction written on her face.

"Nice shot. I mean camera shot." Kenny can be heard saying helping Gale up.

"Where you'd learn to punch like that?" Dewey asks as the three got into his squad car and pulled away.

To Be Continued!


	6. The Killer Calls Sidney

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Six: The Killer Calls Sidney**

Later on that night, Tatum and Sidney are dressed in their bed clothes sitting Tatum's double beds. Tatum on one and Sidney on the other. Sidney is lying down while Tatum is sitting up bouncing on the bed. Tatum has a stuffed animal in her arms.

"God I loved it. I'll send you a copy. Bam! Bitch went down. I'll send you a copy. Bam! Sid—Superbitch. You are so cool!" Tatum blathered on.

Dewey appears in the doorway holding a bag of ice.

"I thought you might want some ice for that right hook." He said to her tossing the bag of ice at Sidney who caught it with one hand. Sidney applies the ice to her right hand. It's throbbing but not broken. "I'll be right next door. Try to get some sleep. If you need anything…"

"Yeah, yeah." Tatum said as Dewey moves back out of the doorway. "Do you think he did it?" Tatum asked her.

"He was there, Tatum." Sidney said to her.

"Yeah but like do you actually think Billy could hurt you? I mean lets face it, he's very overprotective of you, he always tells you he loves you, and would do anything for you." Tatum told her. Sidney didn't respond. She had to think about that for a moment. Billy was the perfect boyfriend. Was he too perfect? Sid was confused.

"I don't know. When we were at the station and he was sitting in the sheriff's office, he looked at me through the window and mouth the words I love you to me." Sidney said.

"I saw that to. He looked really sad. I don't know. I guess I can't see him trying to harm you. Randy yes. But you, no way." Tatum said as Sidney smirked.

"I know he loves me but I can't shake the fact that he was there right after I was attacked. It's too coincidental." Sidney said to her.

"I knew this guy was too perfect. He was destined to have a flaw." Tatum said to her. Sidney played with her fingers thinking about her dilemma.

A knock at the door cause both girls to jump. It opens and a friendly, graying woman pops in. This is momma Riley. She wears a comforting smile. She's been like a second mother to Sidney after she lost hers almost a year ago.

"Telephone, sweetie." Momma Riley said.

"Who is it?" Tatum asked.

"It's for Sid." Momma Riley said.

"My dad?" Sidney asked hoping it was her father.

"No." Momma Riley says.

"Take a message." Tatum orders.

"It's ok. I'll get it." Sidney said getting off the bed and heading out of the room.

"How is she doing?" Momma Riley asks. Tatum shrugs.

Sidney grabs the phone at the end of the hall.

"Hello." Sidney said sweet and innocently.

"Hello Sidney." Came the Ghost Face who terrorized her earlier that evening. Sidney's body goes weak. The voice moving through her very soul. She cries out.

"NOOOOO…." Sidney cries out.

Momma Riley turns in the doorway. Tatum comes bolting out of the bedroom. Momma Riley goes to Dewey's room trying to get his attention.

"Poor Billy-boy. The innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you." Ghost Face taunts her.

"LEAVEMEALONE!" Sidney yells.

"Looks like you fingered the wrong guy….again." Ghost Face said.

"Who are you?" Sidney asked.

"Hang up, Sid." Tatum said to Sidney who still holds the phone in her hand.

"Don't worry beautiful. You'll find out soon enough. I promise." Ghost Face said to her. Momma Riley beats on the door getting Dewey's attention. "This is gonna be so much fun Sidney. Just like old times."

Click the phone goes dead on the other line. Dewey flies out of his room wearing only his boxers holding his gun. Sidney stands frozen.

"What? What?" Dewey asks.

"What?" Tatum mimics her brother's doofiness. She and Sid head back into her room.

He picks up the phone.

"Hello." He said to the dial tone.

The morning sun shines high over Woodsboro Townsquare. Cars come to life, town-folk stir as the picture postcard community awakens from a restless sleep. Most of the town has heard about the attack on Sidney Prescott the night before.

Sidney and Tatum sit at the kitchen table dressed and ready for school as Momma Riley serves breakfast. A small television sits on the counter blaring. Dewey in his uniform stands talking on the phone.

"I think you girls should stay home today." Momma Riley said concerned.

"Your objection is duly noted." Tatum said.

"I'd rather be around a lot of people." Sidney said.

From the TV, Sidney hears her name "SIDNEY PRESCOTT…." All eyes go to the television.

"Who escaped a vicious attack last night was the daughter of Maureen Prescott who was brutally murdered last year when convicted murderer Cotton Weary…" There's a picture of Cotton Weary in prison attire once a handsome fella now haggard and worn out. "Broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased. Cotton Weary is currently awaiting the appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young Sidney testified against him. She was the key witness in the state's prosecution…"

"It's never gonna stop. Is it?" Sidney asked.

Dewey is off the phone.

"Billy was released. His cellular bill was clean. He didn't make those calls." Dewey said to Sidney who felt a sigh of relief. She was glad that Billy was not the one who came after but rather the one who could protect her.

"Somebody called me, Dewey. I'm not making it up." Sidney said.

"I know. We're checking every cellular account in the county. Any calls made to you or Casey Becker are being cross-referenced. It's gonna take some time but we'll find him." Dewey assured her.

"Ok?" Tatum adds.

"And my dad? Any word on him?" Sidney asked.

"No. I'm sorry Sid." Dewey said to her as Sidney looked away.

"Should I be worried Dewey?" Sidney asked him. Tatum rubs her shoulders wondering if her father was dead or the one behind the murders.

"Not yet Sid. We're doing everything we can to find him. Don't worry ok/" Dewey said to her. Sidney nodded then attempting to eat her breakfast.

To Be Continued!


	7. Even School Doesn't Feel Safe

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Seven: Even Doesn't Feel Safe**

Once again, REPORTERS line the street attacking students as they make their way to school, asking questions, hungry for that teenage insight. Dewey's patrol jeep cruises by. Sidney watches from the passenger's window. Dewey pulls up in front of the school. Tatum hops out while Sid lingers, suddenly unsure. Dewey takes notice.

"Hey, it's school. You'll be safe here." Dewey said to her.

Sidney forces herself out of the jeep as microphone is shoved in her face…

"How does if feel to almost be brutally murdered?" Asked the overbearing reporter.

Dewey leaps from the car, intercepting the reporter.

"Leave the girl alone, will ya? She wants to go to school." Dewey said to the reporter who wouldn't let up.

Sidney eyes the newsvan that pulled up behind her. The side door slides open and Gale Weathers steps out.

"Come on Sid." Tatum said pulling on Sidney's arm.

"Just a sec…I need to talk to someone." Sidney said as she heads over to Gale who's applying make up to the bruise Sidney gave her the night before. Sidney puts her head down hiding her face…avoiding other reporters. Gale spots Sidney immediately and leaps to her feet.

"Stop right there." Gale said to Sidney. Sidney throws her hands up in the air surrendering.

"I'm not here to fight. I need to talk." Sidney said to her.

"Kenny the camera." Gale orders.

"Off the record. No cameras." Sidney said to her.

"Forget it." Gale retorts.

Sidney contains her self.

"Please. You owe me." Sidney said to her.

"I owe you shit." Gale came back at her.

"You owe my mother." Sidney responds. This seems to stop Gale in her tracks.

"Your mother's murder was last year's hottest court case. Somebody was gonna write a book about it." Gale said.

"Right and it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theories." Sidney asked.

"What is your problem? You got what you wanted. Cotton's in jail. They're gonna gas him. A book isn't gonna change that." Gale said to her.

"Do you still think he's innocent?" Sidney asked her.

Gale's interest is peaked. She eyes Sidney suspiciously.

"Your testimony put him away. It doesn't really matter what I think." Gale tells her.

"During the trial, you did all those stories about me. You called me a liar." Sidney said to her.

"I think you falsely identified him." Gale responds.

"Have you spoken to him?" Sidney asked.

"Many times." Gale responds.

"Has his story changed?" Sidney asked.

"Not one word. He admits to having sex with your mother. That's all." Gale said.

"He's lying. She never would have touched him. He raped her and then butchered her. Her blood was all over his jacket." Sidney said.

"He was drunk that night. He left his jacket at your house, after your mother seduced him…" Gale responds.

"I saw him leave wearing it." Sidney said to her.

"No you saw someone leave wearing it. The same someone who planted in Cotton's car framing him. The same person who really killed your mother." Gale adds.

A long pause. Sidney considered this for a second. Could it be true? Could Sidney have identified the wrong man in her mother's murder trial? It would explain Casey and Steve's deaths. May be the same person who killed her mother also killed Casey and Steve is the same person targeting Sidney.

"No Cotton killed my mother." Sidney said her voice displaying doubt. Gale's face lights up. She's got Sidney right where she needs her. Doubting her self.

"You're not so sure anymore are you?" Gale asks. Sidney clams up.

"Nice welt sweetie. Sidney let's go." Tatum said appearing beside Sidney. Gale ignores her, zeroing in on Sidney.

"The killer is still on the loose isn't he? These murders are related." Gale shouts to a retreating Sidney and Tatum.

"I'm sorry I mangled your face." Sidney said taking off with Tatum.

"Wait Sidney, don't go." Gale said but Sidney and Tatum have already disappeared in the crowd of students moving across campus. Gale looks to Kenny. "Jesus Christ! An innocent man on death row. A killer still on the loose. Kenny, tell me I'm dreaming."

"You want to go live?" Kenny asks her.

"No, not so fast. We have nothing concrete." Gale said her mind racing with possibilities.

"When did that ever stop you? You can't sit on this. This is huge." Kenny said to her.

"I know that's why we need evidence." Gale said to him. "If I'm gonna blow this up-I need hard proof."

"But it's so much easier when we make it up." Kenny complained.

"Not this time. I owe Cotton that much. Hell, even I thought the man was guilty." Gale said to Kenny. "No I gotta do this one right."

"Well what do we do?" Kenny asked her.

"I don't know yet. I tell you though, if I can save an innocent man's life, do you know what that could do for my book sales?" She asked Kenny slapping his face.

Tatum and Sidney make their way towards the school building. She could see that Sidney was on edge.

"Just relax. You're at school now. No one can get you here." Tatum said trying to comfort Sidney.

"But if it wasn't Billy, it could be anybody. He could be here at school right now." Sidney said worried. She was absolutely terrified. They move up the walk as a figure falls in step behind them, sporting a white ghost mask.

"Serial killers are smart by definition. They minimize their risk. They plan and pre-calculate everything. Showing up here would be the most lame-brain move he could make." Tatum said to her.

"He promised me he'd be back." Sidney said to her. As easy as the figure appeared, the figure was gone disappearing out of site unseen by either of them.

"I wouldn't put too much stock in a psycho's promise." Tatum said to her. They move up the front steps toward the main doors of the school as the GHOST MASKED FIGURE reappears...standing at the top of the steps...Sidney sees it first, stopping dead in her tracks.

She steps back, spinning around to find...

A GHOST FACE behind her as well, both of them approaching, closing

in on her. Sidney starts to SCREAM when the two ghosts bust up

LAUGHING, tearing off across campus. Two jack ass teens doing a good job scaring Sidney.

In front of the school we catch a REPORTER doing a live report. He holds a mask in his hand.

"This morning several students, in what appears to be a prank, have been spotted

wearing masks. School officials have yet to comment but this is the same type of

mask worn by the killer..."

Just before the bell. The hallway is congested with students heading to class. Tatum is at her locker with Sidney.

"This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here." Sidney said.

"I want you to meet me right here after class, ok Sid?" Tatum asked. Billy appears in the crowd of students along with Stu tagging along behind him. Tatum spots him first. "Shit, what is he doing here?" Tatum asks.

"I bet he's pissed at me." Sidney said to her.

"Just ignore him. You had a good reason to think what you did." Tatum said defending her.

Billy and Stu approach the girls. Billy's face is solemn. He truly misses her. Tatum could see this but would have Sidney's back.

"Hey Tatum, Sid." Billy said as both nodded. "Sid, can we talk a sec?"

Sidney said nothing. She can barely look at him. Tatum intervenes.

"You know if I were accused of carving up two people, I'd take the opportunity to skip school." Tatum said to him. Billy ignored her comments.

"Hey, go easy on him Tay. He didn't do it." Stu said defending his best friend.

"Talk to me Sid." Billy said softly. Suddenly, a SCREAM erupts. All eyes go to a GHOST MASKED STUDENT running down the hall, screaming wildly, running amuck.

"Why are they doing this?" Sidney asked.

"Are you kidding? This is like Christmas." Stu said as Billy punched him in the side.

"Owwwww…." Stu said holding his left side.

"Your open your mouth and stupidity pours out." Billy said to Stu.

"Sorry." Stu apologized.

Sidney, clearly upset, takes off down the hall. Billy races after her.

"Stay away from her Billy. I mean it, back off." Tatum said following Sidney. Billy felt bad but did as Tatum asked. Sidney needed some space.

To Be Continued!


	8. Confrontation Bet Billy And Sidney

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Eight: Confrontation Between Billy & Sidney**

With first period underway, the halls have cleared. One or two students linger at their lockers. Sidney needed a break and got a hall pass to leave the classroom. She's moves quickly down the hall, rounding the corner towards the bathroom when she walks right into Billy. They both fall backwards, but Billy catches her fall.

"Jesus, SHIT." Sidney cursed.

"Hey, hey, it's just me." Billy said as Sidney pulled away from him. Billy feels bad. "What? You don't still think it was me do you?" He asked her. Sidney catches her breath.

"No….I don't….it's just….Someone was there last night, Billy, someone tried to kill me last night." Sidney said.

"The police said I scared him off. It wasn't me, Sid. I promise I'd never hurt you." Billy said sincerely. Sid looks up at him. "Please. You have to know how much I love you. I spend so much time trying to protect you. I would never hurt you." Billy finished.

"I know. He called me again last night at Tatum's house." Sidney revealed.

"See, it couldn't have been me. I was in jail remember?" Billy asked her. Sidney looked up at him but didn't respond. "What did the killer say when he called you?" Billy asked genuinely concerned for his girlfriend. Sidney stared at him thinking that's an odd question to ask.

"He said that I fingered the wrong again." Sidney said to him.

"Again what did he mean by that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know." Sidney said confused. "He also said that I'd find out who he was. He promised that." Sidney said.

"You're not safe until whoever is doing this either dies or is in jail." Billy said. Sidney looked at him. "I didn't do this Sidney."

"I'm sorry…please understand." Sidney said to him.

"Understand what? That I have a girlfriend who would rather accuse me of being a psychopathic killer than touch me." Billy said to her.

"You know that's not true." Sidney came back at him.

"Then what is it? Is there someone else?" Billy asked her.

"No…" Sidney said.

"Is it the sex thing? Am I being too pushy?" Billy asked her trying to figure out what's bothering his girlfriend.

"No, it's me Billy. I need time. I'm still adjusting to what happened to my mother." Sidney said to him trying to get him to understand where she is coming from.

"It's been a year since she died." Billy said.

"Tomorrow. One year tomorrow." Sidney corrected him.

"When are you gonna get over that, Sid? When my mom left my dad, I accepted it. That is the way it is. She's not coming back." Billy said to her.

"Your parents split up. It's not the same thing. Your mom isn't lying in a coffin somewhere." Sidney retorted sharply.

"Ok, ok. You're right. That was a bad analogy. I'm sorry." Billy said then reaching for Sidney's hand. She allows him to take it. "Last night at the precinct, when I mouth the words I love you. You remember that?" Billy asked her. Sidney nodded. "I met every word of it.

"I know you do." Sidney said. "I'm just scared. Ok. I'm scared." Sidney said.

"I know." Billy said gently pulling her into him. His arms drape around her waste. She leans into him forgetting for a moment that she had him arrested for attempted murder. Her hands rest on his chest. "I want to protect you. Not hurt you."

"I know." Sidney said to him. "I'm just going through a lot and I feel like I'm losing it. With the anniversary of my mother's death coming, it's all overwhelming." Sidney said.

"You have to move on Sid. Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to wallow in the grief process forever." He said. Sidney angrily shoves him back.

"I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience to you and your perfect existence." Sidney said walking away from him.

"No body said that. Sid. Stupid." Billy said calling himself an idiot for messing things up with Sidney. He smacks his forehead, pissed at himself

Principal Himbry is in his office with two students. He's pissed at their antics. Two students were murdered and one was nearly killed and these two jack asses show no remorse or respect for the severity of the situation. He hated these generation of kids any how. How in the hell did he get into the teaching business? He closes the door. He begins to read them the riot act.

"I'm sickened. Your whole havoc-inducing, thieving, whoring generation disgusts me. Two students have been savagely murdered. And this is how you express our compassion

and sensivity?" Principal Himbry said ripping the mask off their faces. "You're both expelled. Get out of here."

"Awe, come on, Mr. Himbry, it was just a joke." Teen Boy # 1 said.

"Yeah, that's not fair." Said Teen boy #2.

A deep rooted hostility has taken over Mr. Himbry's face. Neither student budges, scared to even breathe.

"No, it's not fair. Fairness would be to rip your insides out and hang you from a tree so you can be exposed for the heartless, desensitized, little shits that you are." Principal Himbry said to the student while holding a pair of scissors to the teen's shirt.

Sidney disappears through a door marked GIRL'S BATHROOM, leaving Billy alone in the hallway. The girls' bathroom is a large and spacious place fit for the ladies to tinkle. Closed bathroom stalls line one wall facing a row of sinks and a huge mirror. Sidney enters as two girls tinkle and talk-each from their respective stalls.

"She was never attacked. I think she made it all up." Girl # 1 said.

"Why would she lie about it?" Girl # 2asks.

"For attention. The girl has some serious issues." Girl one said.

Sidney listens intently. A toilet flushes. Sidney quickly jumps in a stall, hiding, just

as girl #1 appears from a stall. She looks like that voice—a snotty little twit.

"What if she did it? What if Sidney killed Casey and Steve?" Girl # 1 said applying make up to her slutty face.

"And why would she do that?" Girl # 2 asks.

"Maybe she was hot for Steve and killed them both in a jealous rage." Girl # 1 said of Sidney.

Another toilet flushes and stepped the other twit.

"What would Sidney want with Steve anyways? She has her own bubble but boyfriend Billy."

"Maybe she's slut just like her mother was." Girl #1 said.

"You're evil." Girl #2 said of her bitch friend.

"Please, it's a common fact. Her mother was a tramp." Girl # 1 said to her as both girls were fixing their make up.

"Cut her some slack. She watched her mother get butchered." Girl # 2 said sounding like she actually felt sorry for Sidney.

"And it fucked her up royally. Think about it. It makes perfect sense. Her mom's death leaves her distraught and hostile at a cruel and inhumane world, she's delusional, where's god, etc. Completely suicidal. And one day she snaps. She wants to kill herself but realizes homicide is a much healthier theraputical expression." Girl # 1 finished.

From the stall, Sidney listens, her heart pounding, jaw quivering.

"Where do you get this shit?" Girl #2 asks.

"Ricki Lake." Girl #1 responds.

"You're pathetic." Girl #2 says as both she and her snotty little twit of a friend head out of the bathroom.

Sidney moves out of the stall, catching her reflection in the mirror.

"Pathetic." Sidney said to her reflection.

Water drips somewhere from a leaky pipe as wind whistles in from the cracked transom above the bathroom door. It sounds almost like a whisper, "Siddneey..."

"Someone there?" Sidney asks. No response.

Sidney spins around. What the... She checks out the bathroom. The doors to the stalls are all closed. She bends down and scans beneath them, looking for feet. No one. Nothing. Sidney turns back to the mirror. Suddenly...

"Siddneey..." the voice whispers.

Unmistakable this time. The VOICE strikes Sidney like a nail through the eye. It comes from one of the stalls. She stands thunderstruck, eyeing the stalls thru the mirror.

"Is someone there?" Sidney asks again. A long, morose silence. And then:

"It's me, Sidney." The voice said softly simple.

Sidney spins around. Fuck no! HE'S HERE. Terror floods her face. She eyes the exit door, then the row of stalls she must pass to get to it. She checks under the stalls again. Nothing...where the fuck is he? She takes a step forward when...

TWO FEET step down from a toilet onto the floor in the last stall. Sidney's face draws tight as the stall door begins to CREAK open. She bolts forward, making a break for it...but slips on the wet floor...her feet flying out from under...

Sidney reaches out...grabs hold of a sink...saves herself from falling...she glimpses a GHOST MASK in the mirror coming for her. A hand grabs her shoulder as she SLAMS her body through the exit door...narrowly escaping. Sidney flies out of the bathroom door SCREAMING...burning up the down the stairs.

A TEACHER, hearing her SCREAM, peer out from an open doorway...as Sidney sprints by him, not stopping...running madly.

Suddenly the door BURSTS open and Sidney appears, hysterical. Principal Himbry was with the secretary when Sidney runs up to him.

"Sidney, what's wrong sweetheart? Are you ok?" Principal Himbry asked.

"He's here...I saw him...he's here..." Sidney said out of breath and crying. Mr. Himbry rushes to her, arms outstretched.

"Easy kiddo. It's gonna be alright. He her some water please." He asked the secretary.

Sidney collapses in his arms.

Dewey's patrol jeep is parked in front of the school. He stands in the open driver's door talking on the radio. It had been called in that Sidney was attacked again. He had to see if she was ok. Sheriff Burke had also responded to the call. Sidney was definitely shaken up but not hurt.

"She's okay. Looks like some boys were teasing her. Himbry's shutting down the school though. I want you to take look around." Sheriff said from the radio. "Yes, sir, sheriff." Dewey said to his boss. Dewey shuts the jeep door and heads for campus when Gale Weathers appears, her fake face aglow.

"Hi! Gale Weathers. Field Correspondent, INSIDE STORY." Gale said introducing her self.

"I know who you are, Ms. Weathers. How's the eye?" Dewey asks.

"Productive. So they're closing down the school?" Gale said smiling.

"Well…uh...yes ma'am. For the time being." Dewey said to the nosey reporter.

Dewey heads for the school building. Gale scurries along side him flirtatiously.

"And why is that? Has something happened?" Gale asked.

"You're not supposed to be here, ma'am." Dewey told her.

"I know. I should be in New York covering the Sharon Stone stalker but who knew?

You look awfully young to be a police officer." Gale flirts.

Dewey's eyes wander down to Gale's long legs, the way her hips

move as she walks...he's clearly distracted.

"I'm twenty-five years old, ma'am." Dewey said to her.

"Twenty-five, huh? In a demographic study I proved to be most popular amongst

males, 11-24. Guess I just missed you. Of course, you don't look a day over twelve, except in the upper torso area. Does the force require that you work out?" Gale asks continuing to flirt.

Dewey looks away, blushing a bit.

"No ma'am. Because of my boyish good looks, muscle mass has increased my

acceptance as a serious police officer." Dewey flirts back.

They approach the school's front entrance. Suddenly, Mr. Himbry's VOICE in amplified through intercoms across campus via the PA system. They stop to listen.

"Your attention please. Due to the recent events that have occurred and until it comes to a resolve—effective immediately-all classes are suspended til further notice. The Woodsboro Police Dept. has also asked me to announce a city wide curfew beginning at 9 o'clock PM. I repeat..." Principal Himbry said via the PA.

Gale speaks over Mr. Himbry's voice.

"Looks like we have a serial killer on our hands." Gale said.

"Serial killer isn't really accurate. Kinda have to knock off a few more to get that tile." Dewey said to her.

"One can only hope." Gale joked. We certainly don't have any leads. A ghost mask, a cellular phone-not much there."

"We're tracking the cellular bill." Dewey responds.

"Really? You small town guys are good. And have you located Sidney's father?" Gale asks probing.

"No, not yet." Dewey answered.

"He's not a suspect, is he?" Gale asks.

"We haven't ruled him out yet…" Dewey stops himself realizing what has happened. He clams up. "If you'll excuse me ma'am."

"Am I keeping you? I'm sorry." Gale apologizes trying to get more info.

"That's quite alright. If I may say so myself ma'am, you're much prettier in person." Dewey said being the gentlemen that he is. Dewey starts up the school's front steps as the bell RINGS.

"So you do watch the show?" Gale asks smiling.

He turns to her earnestly as students come pouring out the front doors.

"I just turned 25. I was 24 a whole year." Dewey said smiling.

"You're precious. Please, call me Gale." Gale shouts to the young eager officer. She smiles deliciously, gives him a wink, then struts off as Dewey, like a nervous little school boy watches her go.

School is clearing out. The halls have begun to empty as Tatum escorts Sidney down the hallway. Sidney has had rough day.

"It was just some sick fuck having a laugh." Tatum said to her.

"It was him, Tatum. I know it." Sidney said convinced the person who came after her in the bathroom was really the killer.

Tatum wants to believe her but is unsure. She'd never tell Sidney that though. Stu appears next to them.

"Is this not cool or what? Hey Sid what happened?" Stu asks absent mindedly.

"For once, Stu drop it." Tatum said to him.

Stu moves to Tatum and gives her a kiss.

"And to celebrate this impromptu fall break, I propose we have a party. Tonight, my house." Stu said.

"Are you serious?" Sidney asked him.

"My parents are out of town. It'll be like my hurricane bash last year. Nothing extreme. Just a few of us, hangin'." Stu said. Tatum warms to the idea.

"This could be good. What do you think, Sid?" Tatum asked her.

"I don't know..." Sidney said unsure of this party idea. With the murders of Casey Becker and Steven Orth, not to mention the fact that she was attacked not once but twice really didn't sit well with Sidney.

"Come on. Pathos has it's perks." Tatum said to her. Sidney considers trying to be good spirited.

"Remember, there's safety in numbers?" Stu said.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever." Sidney said giving in.

" Nice. You girls bring food ok." Stu said cheering off.

Mr. Himbry sits at his desk staring at the ghost masks before him. He picks one of them up, snickering. He couldn't believe that someone would put on a stupid mask to scare let alone kill two of his students. He scoffs at the mask.

"Damn." He mutters to himself.

He stands and moves to the closet next to his office door. He pulls it open to reveal a mirror hooked inside the door. He tries the mask on, pulling it over his face, looking in the mirror when...

A KNOCK AT THE DOOR stops him. He rips the mask off his head, turns to his office door and opens it to reveal...

AN EMPTY DOORWAY. He pokes his head into the outer office area and looks around. But no one's there.

"Yes? Hello?" Principal Himbry asks. The place is empty. A little suspicious he closes the door, catching his reflection in the closet mirror. He looks at the mask in his hands. Jesus, even he's jumpy. Two seconds later...

ANOTHER KNOCK AT THE DOOR. Himbry grabs the door quickly, this time throwing it open. Again no one's there. He steps out into the outer office determined to catch a prankster.

Completely empty. Mr. Himbry moves through the outer office and into the school corridor. The overhead lights have been turned off and the corridor is now dark and deserted. He looks up and down the hall. Only a JANITOR is seen in the distance pushing a broom.

"Little shits." Principal Himbry said.

"What, What did you call me?" Fred the janitor asks. He's mopping the floor.

"Not you Fred."

"Prick." Fred calls him.

Mr. Himbry returns to his office. Himbry reenters his office, moving to his desk, when he spots the closet door NOW CLOSED SHUT.

This gives him a pause-he had left it open. Hadn't he? Suddenly, he can't remember. He shifts uneasy, reaching for the door knob, pulling the door open to reveal...

AN EMPTY CLOSET. He stands still a moment, suddenly realizing someone could easily now be standing behind the open closet door. Nervously, he pushes it shut to reveal...

NOTHING. Himbry shakes away his jitters, realizing he's spooked himself. He continues to his desk, pushing his office door shut when...

A GHOST MASKED FIGURE lunges from behind it...knife in hand. Quick and easy. Three quick jabs to the stomach and Himbry goes down. The GHOST MASKED FIGURE towering above him.

Tatum and Sidney had gotten to Tatum's house. Both are on the porch talking. The late afternoon sun is still shining steadily. Tatum and Sidney rock on the front porch looking out into the small town neighborhood. Dewey's patrol jeep is parked in the driveway.

Despite loud music, BLARING from an inside stereo, this is a quiet moment.

"Maybe Cotton Weary is telling the truth. Maybe he was having an affair with your

mom." Tatum said to Sidney.

"So you think my mom was a slut too?" Sidney asked her.

"I didn't say that, Sid. But you know there were rumors. Your dad was always out of town on business. Maybe your mom was a very unhappy woman." Tatum explained.

"If they were having an affair how come that Cotton couldn't prove it in court?" Sidney asked her.

"You can't prove a rumor. That's why it's a rumor." Tatum said.

"Right, created by the little tabloid twit Gale Weathers." Sidney said.

"It goes back further, Sid. There's been talk about other men." Tatum said to her delicately.

"And you believe it?" Sidney asked her best friend.

"Well...you can only hear that Richard Gere-dribil story so many times before you have to start believing it." Tatum said as Sidney got up from the chair she was sitting in. Tatum immediately regretted what she said. A long silence as Sidney agonizes over all of this. She moves to the edge of the porch and stares out onto the neighborhood. "I'm sorry Sid."

"If I was wrong about Cotton, then he's still out there." Sidney said thinking that she could've had this all wrong.

"Don't go there, Sid. You're starting to sound like some Wes Carpenter flick. Don't freak yourself out-we've got a long night a head of us." Tatum said trying to comfort her friend.

"You're right. I'm a mess. Ignore me." Sidney said sighing.

"Come on, let's boogie." Tatum as Sidney follows Tatum inside the house never seeing the ghost masked figure that stands across the street, under a tree. His presence so subtle that neither girl knew he was there all along.

To Be Continued !


	9. Invitee

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Nine: Invitee**

Stu is moving along main street. He has his headphones and bopping his head to the music and doesn't notice his friend Billy who comes barreling up next to him.

"Boo." Billy said scaring Stu half to death. Billy laughs hysterically.

"Fuck man. You scared the shit out of me." Stu said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Billy said still laughing. "How'd you do?"

"Piece of cake. She'll be there." Stu said.

"Good. Thanks butt-wart. You did good." Billy teased.

"So you gonna try making up with Sid?" Stu asked him.

"That was quick." Billy responds.

"I was just asking. Why do you always ride me like that?" Stu asked him.

"Because I'm trying to build up your self esteem. You're far too sensitive dude." Billy retorts.

"Oh…" Stu said not realizing Billy was lying through his teeth. Truth was Billy thought Stu was a complete A class moron with the brain the size of M&M. Though Bill wouldn't tell him that cause it would hurt his feelings. Stu doesn't realize every one in school thinks he's an idiot. He only proves them right with his antics. Billy thumbs Stu's forehead.

"You ready to party hard tonight?" Billy asks Stu smiling.

"You know it dude." Stu said smiling back.

They come to a building centrally located in the heart of Main Street. A huge, blue monstrosity that's bigger than the local bank and post office combined. The sign in front reads BLOCKBUSTER.

You typical Blockbuster-huge and crowded. Randy, in his Blockbuster get up, is busy re-shelving returns when Stu appears-knocking the videos out of his hand. Stu laughs at his handy work.

"Dork." Randy said to him.

"Jesus, this place is packed." Stu told him.

"We had a run in the mass murder section." Randy said picking up videos from the shelves.

"You coming to my fiesta tonight?" Stu asks.

"Yeah, I'm off early—curfew you know." Randy said then spots Billy in the not so far distance. "Now that's in poor taste."

"What?" Stu asks.

Randy refers to Billy who stands down the aisle talking to two girls. The twits from the bathroom perhaps.

"If you were the only suspect in a senseless blood bath, would you be standing in the horror section?" Randy asked.

"It was all a misunderstanding. He didn't do anything." Stu said defending Billy.

"You're such a little lap dog. He's got killer printed all over his forehead." Randy said.

"Oh really? Then why did the cops let him go smart guy?" Stu asked.

"Cause they obviously don't watch enough horror movies. This is standard horror movie stuff. Prom Night revisited." Randy said moving down the aisle, re-shelving videos.

"Why would he want to kill his own girlfriend? Remember, Billy always tells Sidney he loves her and is always protecting her. Why would he want to do that to her?"

"First off, I don't think he loves Sidney. I think it's a ploy to get between her legs. Second there's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend. That's the beauty of it all, simplicity. Besides, if it gets too complicated you lose your target audience." Randy said to him.

"What's his reason?" Stu asked.

"May be Sidney won't have sex with him." Randy said.

"What is she saving her self for you?" Stu said sarcastically.

"Maybe. Now that Billy tried to mutilate her, you think Sid would go out with me?" Randy asked him.

Stu laughs in his face. Randy rolls his eyes.

"No I don't." Stu said to Randy. "You know who I think it is? I think it's her father. I mean why can't they find the guy?"

"Because he's probably dead some place. His body will come popping out in the last reel

somewhere...eyes gauged out. See, the police are always off track with this shit, if they'd

watch PROM NIGHT they'd save time. There's formula to it. A very simple formular.

Everyone's always a suspect." Randy said out loud getting the attention of everyone in the store. "The dad's a red herring. It's Billy." Randy said. He's suddenly grabbed from behind by Billy who has a hold of his shirt.

"How do we know you're not the killer huh?" Billy asked.

"Uh…hi Billy." Randy said.

"Maybe your movie-freaked mind lost its reality button?" Billy asks him.

Randy shrugs, laughing it off.

"You're absolutely right. I'm the first one to admit it. If this were a horror movie, I'd be the main suspect." Randy said.

"And what would be your motive?" Stu asked.

"It's the 90's. Motives are incidental." Randy said to the two.

"As far as Sidney goes, you can never have her." Billy said taunting him. "She's my girlfriend." He stares at Randy a second who looks away. "You want her don't you?" Randy looked down. "It's no secret that you're crushing on my girl. You jealous because you can't touch her the way I do. You can't kiss her the way I do. You can't hold her the way I do." Billy said getting in Randy's face. Randy doesn't respond clearly upset. "You will never have her. Get that through your head." Billy said backs away from him.

"You mean to tell me he doesn't look like a killer?" Randy said as Stu shrugs.

To Be Continued!


	10. Neil Prescott's Our Man

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Ten: Neil Prescott's Our Man**

Dewey's patrol jeep makes it's way down mainstreet. It's almost dark. The street is close to deserted. Dewey's behind the wheel having a heated conversation with Tatum while Sid stares out the window.

"A party? Mom's gonna kill you. Then me." Dewey said to his kid sister.

"Don't be so self-righteous. It's a little blow out –we'll be perfectly safe." Tatum said to him.

Sid stares out the window. CLOSED SIGNS fill the storefronts, a few people rush to their car, in a hurry to beat curfew.

"God, look at this place, it's THE TOWN THAT DREADED SUNDOWN." Sidney said responding to the quietness of the town.

"Hey, I saw that movie. It's about a killer in Texas." Dewey said to her.

"Hey Sid, just think, if they make a movie about you. Who's gonna play you?" Tatum asks.

"I shudder to think." Sidney said.

"I see you as a young Meg Ryan myself." Dewey said to her.

"Thanks, Dewey. But with my luck they'll cast Tori Spelling." Sidney said to them.

"I'll be a few minutes. You girls don't go too far." Dewey said to them. The girls made their way into the local supermarket that sits across the street from the police station.

"Is Billy gonna be there tonight?" Sidney asks.

"He better not be. I told Stu to keep his mouth shut. I think we do without the endorphin rush for one night." Tatum said to her.

They approach the grocery store. Small and simple. Sid and Tatum grab a shopping cart from the bin and enter the store, pushing the cart through two sliding glass doors.

A lone checkout lady behind the counter, big and frumpy, looks up from counting money.

"You girls gonna have to hurry it up. We're under curfew. I'm closing In a half hour." The check out lady said to her.

"Two minutes tops." Tatum responded. They make a bee-line for the junk food section just as the automated doors slide shut behind them and a...

They bump into a figure holding a shopping cart. It's Mr. Loomis. Billy's father.

"Mr. Loomis." Tatum said. Sidney tensed up.

"Hey girls." Mr. Loomis said. "Uh, Sid, mind if we talk for a second?" Mr. Loomis asked her.

"Sure." Sidney said. Tatum took this as her cue to leave heading into the opposite aisle.

Sidney stood there nervously. She liked Hank. He was a hard working man, much like her father. He smiled at her. She smiles back at him. "Mr. Loomis, I want to apologize for Billy being arrested."

"Sidney, you don't have to apologize to me. I understand. You were attacked and you thought my son did it. We now know that he's innocent." Mr. Loomis said smiling sincerely. He knew Sidney was a good girl and didn't mean for Billy to be arrested but couldn't help but put suspicion on him however long that was. Sidney nodded. "He loves you, you know that right?"

"Yes. He tells me all the time." Sidney said.

"How do you feel about him?" Mr. Loomis asked.

"I love him to. I just wish that I wasn't so afraid to trust people right now." Sidney said.

"It's understandable, considering what has happened." Mr. Loomis said to her. "Can I let you in on a secret Billy told me?"

"Sure." Sidney said curious to her this secret.

"Billy told me that he has had dreams of the two of you being married with children." Mr. Loomis said. Sidney was taken back by the revelation. She had no idea Billy loved her this much. Even Tatum who was listening was shocked.

"Really?" Sidney asked.

"Yep. He'd ignore me for weeks cause I told you this." He said as Sidney smiled but was shocked. "It shocked the hell out me. But when I see him with you, I can't help but think that maybe just maybe his dreams will come true. You two are so cute together and I can't imagine seeing anyone else with him but you. Sidney, there is no other girl for Billy. You are it for him. Think about that." Mr. Loomis said to her. Sidney thought about his words. "You have a good evening." Mr. Loomis said to her.

"You to." Sidney said thinking about what Mr. Loomis had revealed to her. Was Billy the right guy for her? Mr. Loomis walked off. Tatum walked up behind her.

"You ok?" Tatum asked her.

"Yeah." Sidney said nodding.

GHOST MASKED FIGURE appears, out of nowhere, standing just outside, watching, quietly through the glass store windows.

Sheriff Burke's face heats up as Deputy Riley marches in, hurriedly.

"Dewey! Where the hell you been, boy?" Sheriff Burke asked him.

"Keeping my eye on Sidney." Dewey said to his boss.

"Listen up, Dewey, because it's bad. Real bad. Fone-comp just faxed us. The calls were listed to Neil Prescott-Sidney's father. He made the calls with his cellular phone. It's confirmed." Sheriff Burke said to him.

"Couldn't his cellular number have been cloned?" Dewey said.

"There's more. Guess what tomorrow is? The anniversary of his wife's death. It all

fits. He's our man." Sheriff Burke asks Dewey. "We'll keep roadblocks and curfew in

effect through the night. If he's not picked up by morning-we'll do a house to house."

"You think he could still be in town?" Dewey asked.

"He'd have to be crazy. Where's Sidney?" Sheriff Burke said.

"She's with my sister. Should I bring her in?" Dewey asked him.

"Hold off for now. Just stay close to her." Sheriff Burke said to him.

"She'll be with her friends over at Stu Macher's tonight." Dewey said to Sheriff.

"Watch her. Don't let on-just keep your eyes out." Sheriff Burke said.

"Yes, sir." Dewey said.

Sidney and Tatum push a basket through the junk food section. The store is completely empty. The girls gab freely.

"So Billy has dreams about you and him being married huh?" Tatum asked teasingly.

"Yeah, who knew?" Sidney asked.

"How does this make you feel?" Tatum asked her.

"I don't know. I think I'm too young to think about marriage or even kids but it's a nice thought.

"I can totally see you and Billy making babies." Tatum said joking.

"Billy's right about one thing. Whenever he touches me, I just can't relax." Sidney said. "I mean we certainly can't have kids if he can't get near me."

"So you have a few intimacy issues as a result of your mother's untimely death. It's no big deal. You'll thaw out." Tatum said.

"But he's been so patient with me, Tatum. You know, with all the sex stuff. How

many guys would put up with a girlfriend who's sexually anorexic?" Sidney said pushing the shopping cart.

"Billy and his penis don't deserve you." Tatum said. Sidney grabs some chips and salsa from the shelf. Down the aisle, through the storefront window the GHOST MASKED FIGURE still stands watching their every move.

Sid pushes the cart out of the glass door with Tatum riding it. The GHOST MASKED FIGURE is nowhere to be found.

"What do you think about when you're having sex?" Sidney asked.

"With Stu, there's little time to stop and reflect. But sometimes before, to relax and get in the mood, I think about Grant Goodeve." Tatum said to her.

Sid pushes the cart and Tatum across the street.

"Who?" Sidney asks.

"Grant Goodeve-the oldest brother on EIGHT IS ENOUGH. Remember that show? He

was the one who lived off alone. He would come around every now and then with his guitar and sing "Eight is enough to fill our lives with love..." Tatum said to her. He had all these brain dead sisters and that idiot brother from CHARLES IN CHARGE. God, I

was in love with Grant, he was so hot. The show came on every day after school right during my puberty years. Grant Goodeve was very instrumental in my maturing as a woman." Tatum said to her.

"How does that get you in the mood with Stu?" Sidney asked confused.

"During foreplay, I sing the theme song to myself. "Eight is enough to fill our lives

with love..." It's a real turn on." Tatum said to her.

"No way." Sidney said to her.

"Grant wrote the song himself. I'm convinced the lyrics had a secret meaning, "Eight is enough..." Tatum said.

Sid pushes the cart up to Dewey's jeep. Tatum hops off.

"What secret meaning? Like a Satanical thing?" Sidney asked.

"Watch the show, Sid. His basket is bigger than the one you're pushing." Tatum said.

"TATUM!" Sidney said to her.

"Oh, Sidney. WHAT? A guy can talk tits til he's dead but the minute you mention

an eight inch weenie. Watch out." Tatum said sarcastically.

Sidney stops just short of a laugh. Tatum pulls the back jeep door, loading the groceries in. Behind her, the GHOST MASKED FIGURE appears, just out of their sight, behind the jeep's open back door.

"There's that sense of humor. I knew it still existed. Ohh, Sid, let's have some fun tonight." Tatum said to her.

"Oh alright." Sidney said teasingly. Tatum hugged her.

Sidney moves to the back door and closes it shut, when from behind…. DEWEY stands. Sid jumps, startled.

"You girls ready?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah." Sidney said.

"Let's go already." Tatum complained.

"Looks like I'm your personal bodyguard tonight, Sid." Dewey said.

"No, Dewey. You'll ruin the whole night." Tatum complained.

"Sorry, police orders. I'll stay out of the way, I promise." Dewey said.

"Shit." Tatum cursed.

Tatum kicks the shopping cart out of the way, blindly. It rolls down the road by itself, gaining speed on a decline running smack into the GHOST MASKED FIGURE who stops the cart cold with one hand.

To Be Continued!


	11. Party Time

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Eleven: Party Time**

Dewey's jeep makes its way down a long, winding road. Headlights illuminate the thick woods that line each side. Following behind them at a discreet distance is a huge white news van. Dewey comes to the end of the road. It dead ends at...The Macher Residence.

Stu's house sits alone in a clearing, big and ominous with no neighbors in sight. It's a huge old home just ripe for a night of fun and...terror. From the looks of things the party has already started. Music is blaring. A few kids hang on the porch.

Tatum and Sidney make their way into the house carrying several grocery bags. Various friends greet them. A big room with kids sprinkled throughout-smoking, drinking, cutting up. A stereo blasts music while the TV airs around the clock killer coverage.

"Caterer's are here." Tatum shouts. The girls the carry bags through a hallway that opens up onto an enormous kitchen. Stu and some guys are leaning over the sink drinking beer through a funnel. "That's mature."

"Where have you girls been?" We had started without you." Stu said to her.

The news van pulls up and parks unobtrusively on the side of the road a few feet down from the front yard. Inside the news van, Kenny and Gale move around inside the van. Kenny hovers over a control panel complete with Video monitors.

"You sure we're not gonna get caught?" Kenny said.

"We're fine. Don't worry." Gale said to him. Gale and Kenny are in the news van. She's trying to figure out how she plans to plant a recording device in the house to record the festivities.

"How are you going to get in the house?" Kenny asks her.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out." Gale said to him. There's a knock at the door. Gale slides the door open to reveal Dewey. He's smiles extremely pleased to see her.

"Evening ma'am." He said.

"Deputy…good evening." Gale responds.

"What brings you out to these parts?" Dewey asked her.

"You never know when or where a story will break." Gale said.

"Not much of a story here. Just a bunch of kids cutting loose." Dewey tells her.

"Then what are you doing here?" Gale asked.

"Keeping an eye on things. Checking the place out." Dewey explains.

"Mind if I join you." Gale asks.

"Not at all." Dewey said.

"Ok. Let me get my jacket." She said. Gale leans in the van, grabs the camera from Kenny's hand, and throws it in her bag. She gives Kenny a wink. "Ok."

"Fine." Dewey said goofishly. Gale smiles at him before he realizes that she's ready to join him. "Oh right."

Sidney, Stu, and Tatum are moving about in the kitchen, preparing a junk food feast. Other teens pop in and out. Randy appears amongst them. He carries an armful of videos.

"I thought we'd make it a blockbuster night." Randy said to them. He lets the videos splatter across the kitchen counter. Stu and Tatum dive in.

"I thought everything was checked out." Stu asked.

"I had them hidden in the foreign section." Randy said smirking. Sidney peruses the videos.

The party is going strong. Ten maybe fifteen people stand, sit, lean. Some crowd around the floor in front of the television. Randy is taking a vote.

"How many EVIL DEAD'S?" Randy asks as hands go up. "How many HELLRAISER'S?" Randy asked as a few more hands go up.

"Here's your hell raiser right here." Stu said playfully pointing to Tatum who shoves his hand away.

"THE FOG, TERROR TRAIN, PROM NIGHT-How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all these movies?" Sidney asked.

"She's the Scream Queen." Randy said to her.

"With a set of lungs like that-she should be." Stu said smirking. Sidney and Tatum gave him the same look.

"Tits-see." Tatum said to Sid who smirked.

The doorbell RINGS. Stu goes for it.

"I got it. Tatum, get me a beer. They're in the fridge in the garage." Stu asks her getting up off the couch to answer the door.

"What am I? The beer wench?" Tatum said sarcastically.

"Hey, guess who's here? It's that chick from Inside story?" Stu said excitedly.

They look up the hallway to see Dewey and Gale moving through the living room filled with teens who are at awe with Gale.

"Shit Dewey!" Tatum scolded. She didn't want to see Gale. Neither did Sidney. Everyone perks up, eyeing Gale. "What is she doing here?"

"She's with me." Dewey said excitedly.

The guys in the room are drooling over Gale including Stu.

"So you did—now leave…and take your media mouth with you." Tatum said to him.

Gale has quickly become the focus of the party. All eyes are on her. She's so use to the attention that it doesn't even phase her.

"I watch your show regularly." One teen said.

"Oh thank you." Gale said to the teen shaking her hand.

"This must be big news to be on inside story." Stu said to Gale.

"Huge." Was Gale's response with a smirk.

"Wanna interview us?" Another teen asks.

"We could be like grief stricken students and we'll say nice things about our good friends who were slaughtered senselessly." Randy offered.

"I can cry on cue." Stu said to her. Every one looked at him. "What? I can."

Gale eyes the bookshelf above the television.

"Appreciate the offer guys but maybe later." Gale said to them. The teens had somber looks on their faces. She suddenly starts coughing. "Can I trouble you for some water?" She asks through her fake coughing. Sidney could see right through it.

"Sure. Can someone get her some water?" Stu yelled as a teen ran to the kitchen grabbed a cup and filled it with ice and water. Gale takes this opportunity to slips the camera from her bag-hits the ON switch and holds it behind her...waiting for the right moment. She slides the camera onto the books below the television. The student brought the water to her. "Thank you." Gale said taking a few sips of water.

Dewey is standing next to Sidney. His presence along with Gale's makes her feel eerie yet protected.

"Have they found my father?" She asked.

"Afraid not." Dewey tells her.

"Should I be worried?" Sidney asks him. This wasn't like her father. He'd usually call her to let her know that he's arrived to his business trip safely.

"Not yet." Dewey tells her trying to reassure her.

"Ready to go." Gale said walking up to them.

"Ok." Dewey said to her.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Gale said to group of teens.

"Nice to meet you to Ms. Weathers. Call me." Another male teen shouts. Gale smiles. She and Dewey exit the house. Sidney wonders where her father is.

To Be Continued!


	12. Tatum's Attack

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Twelve: Tatum's Attack**

Tatum is alone in the kitchen. She empties popcorn into a bowl, then pulls open the refrigerator...looks quickly, then remembers...The beer. She moves through the adjoining laundry room to the...The kitchen door opens and light floods the darkened garage.

Tatum stands in the doorway searching for a light switch.

She finds a button and hits it. BRRRRMMM! The electric garage door starts to rise. Wrong switch. She hits it again and it closes. She finds another switch. CLICK. A small light bulb overhead comes on, barely lighting the large two car garage, leaving pockets of shadows along the wall.

Tatum spots the refrigerator against a far wall and heads for it not seeing the kitchen door, quietly, slowly, closing behind her, sealing her off from the rest of the house.

Tatum stumbles to the refrigerator and throws it open. Its light casts a glow across her face.

"SHIT!" Tatum curses. She kicks it with her foot several times but it doesn't budge. "Hey shitheads!" She called but no one answers. "SHIT!" Tatum leans over and, with her elbow, hits the garage door button. BRRRMM! It begins to rise. She moves towards the rising door, beer in hand. Suddenly, CRR-BRRRM! The garage door RESETS, reversing direction, moving down, closing.

"What the…" Tatum said spinning around to see...A ghost masked figure Silhouetted in the dark, next to the kitchen door, his hand on the switch. Tatum at once GASPS, taken back, but then relaxes.

"Is that you, Randy? Cute." Tatum said not at all scared by this figures presence. The figure stares at her blankly. "And what movie is this from? I spit on your garage." Tatum takes a step towards the figure who doesn't move. "Lose the mask. Sidney sees it she'll flip." The figure shakes its head. "Oh you wanna play psycho killer huh?" The figure slowly nods. "Can I be the helpless victim?" She asks sarcastically. The figure nods its head again. "Ok, let's see. No, please don't kill me Mr. Ghostface, I wanna be in the sequel." Tatum said jokingly. She takes a step to move around the figure, but the figure steps in her way blocking her. "Cut Casper. That's a wrap." Tatum moves again, side stepping the figure who blocks her again. Randy cut it out." She said getting a little scared. The figure grabs her wrist hard. Tatum stumbles…beer cans hit the floor sprewing every where. "SHIT!" She curses.

Tatum yanks hard but to no avail. The figure pulls out the knife and cuts her arm. Tatum pulls back horrified as the moment has turned deadly serious. The figure advances on her-knife out ready to stab her. She staggers backwards, holding her bloody arm, backing into the refrigerator screaming.

"Who are you?" She asks. The figure lashes out with the knife. Tatum dodges it, leaping back against the fridge. The figure advances. Instinctively, she rips the top freezer door open, bashing the figure in the face, sending him backwards, reeling. Tatum bolts to the...closed garage door. In a panic, she beats and pulls on it, trying to make it lift. She eyes the figure...he's recovering... She goes for the pet door, dropping to the floor, diving for it...she wedges her upper body through, her head, shoulders, torso just as the... figure pounces, grabbing hold of her feet. Tatum goes crazy screaming and kicking trying to get through to no avail.

Tatum is half in/half out of the pet door. She beats and jerks wildly, unable to see the figure on the other side... A true fighter, Tatum kicks hard, making direct contact with the figure, knocking him away.

She takes the moment to pull herself through further...but she stops...stuck. She pulls and tugs but can't move. She listens but hears nothing. Where did he go? An agonizing silence. And then...

CRR-BRRRM! The garage door is activated. It begins to rises upward, taking Tatum with it. She screams madly.

"NOOOOOOOO..." Tatum screams. Tatum's arms and legs fly about violently as she tries to free herself from the door, but it moves too fast, carrying her up... She looks above to see where the door rolls back into garage rafters just as her neck hits the first beam knocking her out. The figure thinks she's dead…or is she?

The ghost masked figure makes its way back into the party unseen.

To Be Continued!


	13. Billy And Sidney Make Up

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Thirteen: Billy And Sidney Make Up**

It's getting late and some kids leave through the front door, muttering, parents and curfew", etc. The door hangs open wide. Sid moves to close it when...Billy appears in a classic fake scare.

"Billy? Jesus, you scared me." Sidney said to him. Stu appears.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Stu asked with a wink to Billy.

"I was hoping Sid and I could talk." Billy said to her.

"If Tatum sees you she'll draw blood." Sidney joked.

"You two can go up to my parents' room? You can talk…whatever." Stu said smirking. He knew what Billy and Sidney might do in that room.

"Subtlety Stu, you should look it up." Billy said to him staring at Sidney. He missed his girlfriend.

"It's ok. We need to talk." Sidney said taking Billy's hand leading him up the stair case. Randy appears from the kitchen just in time to see Sid and Billy disappear.

"What's leather face doing here?" Randy asks.

"He came to make up." Stu said.

"There goes my chance with Sid. Damn." Randy said angered.

"As if." Stu said to him.

"Really Alicia? As if?" Randy asked him. Stu walked away from him throwing up a peace sign. "As if. Asshole." Randy said walking back into the kitchen.

Kenny picks up a compact video camera the size of his fist. He checks its battery pack. He smacks the control panel around hoping to get a clear picture. He smacks it once more before a clear picture of the living room in Stu Macher's house becomes clear. Kenny fidgets at the control board. He hits a couple a buttons, bangs the side of the monitor and a picture emerges...the living room. The camera is positioned just above the television...

ON SCREEN

The party is in full swing. Several TEENS sit right in front of the television. Because of the camera's position they appear to be staring right into the lens. Suddenly, the van's side door slides open and Gale pops in.

"Got a picture. Perfect placement. We can see everything." Kenny said. Gale is ecstatic.

"Nice job with the camera." Kenny congratulates.

"Thanks. It's perfect to." Gale said of her handy work.

"The control board's glitched. You know, we can't carry a live picture at its actual time." Kenny said to her.

"What's the delay?" Gale asked.

"About 30 seconds." Kenny said to her.

"Keep recording. As long as we get good picture its fine." Gale told him. "Tell me Kenneth, has a cheesy tabloid journalist every won the Pulitzer?"

"There's a first time for everything." Kenny responds.

"You damn right." Gale said to him.

Sidney and Billy are in a large, master bedroom with wooden doors. Sidney is sitting Indian style on the bed while Billy takes his jacket off and moves to sit next to her on the bed. Both stare at each other awkwardly. Billy smiles at her and Sidney smirks back. She remembers what his father told her about his dream. She wondered if it were true. Did Billy have dreams about her? About the two of them?

"So…" Sidney said to break the ice.

"So…I'm sorry. I've been a selfish prick." Billy said to her.

"No, I'm the one who's been selfish and self-absorbed with all my post traumatic stress." Sidney said.

"You lost your mom…."

"I know but you're right. Enough is enough. I can't wallow in the grief process forever and I can't keep lying to myself about who my mother was." Sidney said. Billy bows his head quietly knowingly. "I'm scared that I'm gonna turn out just like her. You know like the bad seed or something." Sidney said.

"You're not your mother Sid." Billy said to her. He takes her hand in his. "You are one of the most pure, innocent, smart, sexy, beautiful and caring people I know." Billy said as she smiled. "I'm so glad you're my girlfriend."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're my boyfriend to." Sidney said as Billy kisses her hand. "Every time I get close to you I see my mom. I know it doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does. It's like Jodie Foster in Silence Of the lambs when she kept having flashbacks of her dead father." Billy said to her.

"But this is real life. This isn't a movie." Sidney said to him.

"Sure it is, Sid. It's all one big movie. Only you can't pick your genre." Billy said to her. She gives him a half smile. Billy moves closer to her. They embrace tenderly.

"I wanna let go. I do…." Sidney said her face buried in his neck.

"Ssssshhhh….everything's gonna be ok. I promise. I'll protect you." Billy said pulling away from her for a moment. "You believe me when I say I love you right?"

"Yes." Sid smiled.

"You love me?" Billy asked her tenderly.

"Yes. I love you to." Sidney said to him. Billy smiles pulling her back to him again.

Sidney takes the initiative, acting on impulse, kissing him long and hard. She breaks away passionately, out of breath.

"Why can't I be a Meg Ryan movie?" Sidney asked. Billy nibbles on her neck.

"Sshh…it's ok." Billy said to her. He kisses her neck softly. Sidney moans liking that.

"Or even a good porno." Sidney said to him.

"What?" Billy asked shocked. She stares him, her eyes sexually charged.

"You heard me." Sidney said to her.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked her.

"Yeah…. I think so." Sidney said surprising her self. They smile at each other before kissing again. Both lean back on the bed.

To Be Continued!


	14. Rules To Surviving A Horror Movie

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Fourteen**: **Rules To Surviving Horror Movies**

The camera sits on the book shelf lodged between two knickknacks, completely inconspicuous. The teens are watching TV. They are horror die-hards fans. They are watching the movie Halloween.

"Look, here it comes. Splat.!" Teen #1 said.

"The blood's not the right color. Why do they do that? It's too red." Teen #2 said.

"Here comes another." Randy said.

"Predictable. Knew he was going to bite it." Teen #3 said.

"How can you watch this shit over and over?" Bored Teen asks.

"SHHHHH." Randy said to the teen.

"I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts. When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?" Stu asked.

"Not until TRADING PLACES in '83. Jamie Lee was always the virgin in horror movies.

She didn't show her tits until she went legit." Randy said to them.

"Or could afford a decent pair." Teen Girl adds.

"What did you say?" Randy asks her. The teen girl doesn't respond. "That's why she always lived. Only virgins can outsmart the killer in the big chase scene in the end. Don't you know the rules?"

"What rules?" Stu asked.

"You don't know the rule? Randy repeats. Stu stares at him clueless. Randy hits the pause button on the remote and stands in front of the television, explaining.

"Have an aneurism why don't you." Stu said to him.

"There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance: 1. You can never have sex. It's a sin. Sex always equals death. 2. Never drink or do drugs. The sin factor. It's an extension of number one. And number 3. Never, ever, ever, under any circumstances, say "I'll be right back." Cause you won't be back." Randy said to the group.

"I'm a get another beer, you want one.?" Stu asks him standing up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Yeah sure." Randy said to him.

"I'll be right back." Stu said.

Everybody "ooohhs".

"See what happens you mess with the rules? There he goes folks."

Gale and Kenny watch the monitor. The party is clearing out some. Kenny is bored out his mind and begins playing with his chips. Gale is clearly bored as well.

"Boring. Could this get any better." She asked. A RAP at the van door. Gale pulls it open to see Deputy Riley standing, his face all smiles.

"Sheriff just radioed me. I'm gonna check out a possible lead. Thought you might

like to join me?" Dewey asks her.

"What kind of lead?" Gale asks.

"A car was spotted in the bushes a little ways up the road. I'm gonna check it out. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to. If you're sure it's alright?" Gale asks.

"Ma'am, I'm the deputy of this town." Dewey said proud of his title.

Gale steps out of the van turning back to Kenny.

"I'll be right back." Gale said and slides the door shut. She heads for the squad car.

"Actually, I thought we'd walk. It's such a nice night. It's not that far." Dewey said to her.

"Ok." Gale said.

"You're not scared are?" Dewey asked her using the flashlight to make him self look scary. Gale wasn't buying it though clearly amused with the young deputy. Gale appears skeptical, but smiles anyway. She's genuinely smitten by this young guy.

"No." she answers.

"Good. Let's go." Dewey said as they begin to walk along the road. "You know what that constellation is called?"

"No what?" Gale asks.

"I don't know that's why I was asking you." Dewey said as they both laughed.

Billy and Sidney are going at it...passionately. He has his head buried in her neck. He's on top of her between her legs. His hands are everywhere. Sidney moans enjoying foreplay. Billy's hands find her breasts. His fingers graze against her nipples. Sidney moans again. He sucks on her neck causing more arousal on both their parts.

"Eight is enough to fill our lives with love..." Sidney sang to herself in her self. It's working.

Sidney can feel his prick against her cunt. Billy tries to maintain his erection. Though the friction his cock is causing against her cunt is making it difficult. Sidney turns her head so that she and Billy's lips meet. The kiss is a heated one. Billy and Sidney both sit up while kissing.

SCARY MUSIC fills the room. The party is reduced to the diehards in front of the television. Teen girl leaves the guys alone.

"Look, here comes the obligatory tit shot." Randy said.

"Beautiful! Finally!" The other guys say in unison.

Sidney pulls Billy off as he pulls her shirt over her head. She fumbles with the clasp of her bra. Billy removes his jeans revealing blue striped boxers. His prick is visible. Sidney's eyes widen. She hadn't realized that Billy's cock was pretty large. He looked to be sporting about nine inches.

"You are so amazing." Billy said pulling her onto the bed. Both continue kissing. Sidney separates her legs giving Billy full access to her wet pussy. Billy removes his boxers placing his member at the base of her cunt. "Are you sure about this Sidney?" He asked. He knew she was a virgin and wanted to be as gentle as possible.

"Yes. Be gentle." She said softly.

"Ok." Billy said as they kissed. He slowly enters her. Though her cunt is wet, she's still pretty tight. Sidney grimaces feeling a slight stink in her cunt. She immediately wraps her arms around Billy's shoulders. He's got about four inches already inside of her. He watches her a second wondering if he should stop. "Baby, you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going." Sidney said in a little pain. Tatum had told her that this would hurt at first but to give it a few moments and the pain will turn into pleasure. Billy begins to pull out then re-enters her again. He repeats this motion going deeper in Sidney. Sidney found that Tatum had been right. She's no longer feeling pain but pleasure. Billy's prick has opened her up. Her cunt damps with pre-cum. Both are moaning and groaning.

Billy leans over and takes her left tit in his mouth. His tongue on Sidney's tits causes further arousal on her part.

"BILLY, BILLY." Sidney moaned calling his name. He continues to fuck her good.

Back in the living room, the horror fest continues when the phone rings. Everyone ignores it. It rings again. Finally, Randy grabs the receiver from the side table.

"Hello? Yeah...HOLY SHIT!" Randy said. Randy, freaked out, drops the phone, finds the TV remote and pauses the movie, the others protest.

"Hey put that back on…." Etc.

"Listen up. They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the

goal post on the football field." Randy said to the group. This stills the room. Complete silence as the news sinks in. The faces around the room show different reactions...a moment of devastation…disbelief. And then:

"So what are we waiting for?" Teen #1 said.

"Let's get over there before they pry him down." Teen #2 said.

And in seconds the room is empty as everyone bolts for the door…HOOTIN' and HOLLERIN' ...leaving Randy, near drunk, alone in the living room. He returns to the movie.

"We were just getting to the good part." Randy said following them towards the door. He turned his attention to the stairs and decided he would listen in on Billy and Sidney. He stood by the door listening to Sidney moan. The sound of her moaning made his dick hard. He was mad though that she was with Billy. He was pleasuring her for the first time. Randy went back down stairs.

Kenny is barely watching the monitor, he reached boredom some time ago. He finds a bag of Cheetos and chows down when he hears screaming from outside. He peers out the window to see the last of the party kids pile into two cars and race off down the road. He chews a Cheeto slowly, his interest piqued.

"What the hell made them leave in such hurry?" He thought to himself. He made sure not to be seen though. It was better this way, though he didn't think the teens saw him there.

To Be Continued!


	15. The Terror Begins

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Fifteen: The Terror Begins**

The sex is over...and both Sid and Billy are dressing respectively. That post-sex awkwardness doesn't exist between these two. She has seen him naked and vice versa. There are no secrets between them when it comes to sex. Billy wanted to try the other parts to sex but chose to wait until Sidney was ready to explore it a bit more. He put on his shoes. He moves over to the bed where Sidney is.

"You ok?" Billy asks her.

"Yeah." Sidney said smiling. She brushes her hair out as her eyes come to rest on the telephone on the nightstand...it puzzles her as a stark revelation crosses her face. She turns to Billy who sits on the floor, putting on his shoes. "Who did you call?"

"What?" Billy asks.

"When you're arrested-you're allowed one phone call? Who did you call?" Sidney asked wondering.

"I called my mom." Billy told her.

"Your mom?"

"Yep. I called my mother. We still keep in contact, Sid." Billy said to her.

"I know. I just find it odd that you'd call your mom and not your dad." Sidney to him.

"No, Sheriff Burke called my dad. I was able to call my mom." Billy said to her.

"What did she say?" Sidney asked.

"She first asked me if I was ok. I said yes and that I was in jail for something I didn't do. She said when she saw me she'd kick my ass." Billy said laughing. Sidney chucked to.

"That sounds like your mom." Sidney said to him.

"You don't still think it was me do you?" Billy asked her.

"No, but if it were you, that would have been a very clever way to throw me off

track. Using your one phone call to call me so I wouldn't think it was you." Sidney said.

Billy stands up then leans over the bed to face Sidney. He kisses her lips softly. Sidney couldn't help but love him.

"What do I have to prove to you that I'm not a killer?" Billy asks her. Sidney doesn't know how to respond.

Sidney sees the figure immediately, screaming. Billy tries to calm her, oblivious to the advancing of the ghost masked figure.

"BILLY WATCH OUT!" Sidney shouts. Billy turns and is met with the knife of ghost masked figure. He's stabbed three times in the abdomen. Sidney cries out for him.

"SSSSIIIIDDDD." Billy tries to say but falls forward on the bed.

"BILLY!." Sidney cries out. She has as red crimson splatters across her face. Billy's blood no doubt. She stands numb scared to death. Only when the ghost masked figure takes a step forward does Sidney break. She takes off like a rocket…leaping over the bed and out the door. Sidney tears out the door and down the hall, coated in Billy's blood.

The ghost masked figure catches up with her, grabbing hold of her collar. She pulls away from him…her shirt ripping a little. She runs to the next room with the ghost masked figure behind her. She opens the door slamming it against the ghost figure as he goes down. This allows her some time to get to the storage room. She closes the door but see no lock. She uses the surf board as a way to block the door. She then begins looking for an exit. She sees a window and runs to it. Meanwhile, the ghost masked figure has recovered and is trying to get into the storage room. Sidney hears the banging by the ghost figure. Seeing the news van, Sidney sees relief.

"Help me somebody." She shouts. She tries to pull the window open but can't causes its locked. She runs back towards the door but the ghost masked figure has nudged the

door open. Sidney sees this and tries to find another way out. She sees the other window and rushes to it. She is able to open it and climbs out.

"Somebody help me." She calls out but suddenly is grabbed by the ghost masked figure. They both struggle before he lets her go. Sidney falls back landing on the boat. She climbs off the boat falling onto the ground. She stands up looks up at the window she has fallen from but finds nothing. The ghost figure is gone. She sees the news van and runs to it. She bangs on the door.

On a long deserted country road, a single flashlight can be seen in the distance. It beams ahead, the only light in the black night. Gale and Dewey can be heard.

"So is Dewey your real name?" Gale asks.

"Dwight. Dewey was something I got stuck with a long time ago." Dewey said to her.

"I like it. It's…sexy."

"Nah…it's just this town's way of not taking me serious." Dewey said to him.

"What about Gale Weathers? I sound like a meteorologist…" Gale said. They both are walking closely side by side flirtatiously. Gale is surprising nervous. "People treat me like the Antichrist of television journalism."

"I don't think you're so bad." Dewey said. Gale smiles.

"I that's cause you kind of like me." Gale teased knowing full well that Dewey likes her. The guys was smitten.

Dewey blushes. He starts to say something when headlights appear behind them. They both spin as two cars loaded with kids come racing right at them.

"Hey slow down, stop, freeze." Dewey said trying to get their attention but nothing. Dewey grabs Gale and pushes her off the road... just as the cars speed by, oblivious to them. Gale lands face up with Dewey right on top of her. He steals a glance in her eyes before rolling off her.

"You ok?" Dewey asked Gale.

"Yeah." Gale said to him. Dewey kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry. I'm still a duty." Dewey said to her. Gale laughed.

Gale turns her head and spots the car not too far from them.

"Is that what you're looking for?" She asked.

"My whole life." Dewey responds Gale smiles and turns his head. Dewey looks to where Gale points. He finds the flashlight and aims it into the bush. The tail end of the car is just visible. "Damn." Dewey cursed.

"What?" Gale asked following him.

"It's Neil Prescott's car." Dewey told her.

"Sidney's father?" Gale asked.

"What's he doing here?" Dewey asked. "We gotta get back. Jesus. He's here. What the fuck is he doing here?"

Randy continues to watch TV. He is now sloppy drunk, completely involved in the movie on the screen. He has no idea that the ghost masked figure is behind him. Scary music swells, filling the room.

"No, Jamie. Look behind you! Watch out! Behind you!" Randy said. And if he followed his own advice, he would see the Ghost masked figure that stands directly behind him holding a knife poised.

Kenny finishes off a soda and crushes the can in his hand. He tosses it to the floor when a movement from the monitor catches his eye. He hears Sidney screaming.

So did the ghost mask figure who turns his attention towards the door. Then leaves out the front door.

"Help me please." Sidney screams as the door slides open to reveal a bored Kenny. "Help me please the killer is out there. He's after me." She said to him.

"What's going on?" Kenny asks.

"The killer is after me." Sidney said to him.

"Shit." Kenny said.

"What?" Sidney asked unknown to her that when Gale was in the house she had planted a camera in the book shelf under the television. They could see everything. Including the ghost masked figure stalking Randy. On the monitor is Randy, still on the couch, engrossed in the movie. Directly behind him...the ghost. Kenny does a double-

take. No fucking way. He watches as the ghost stands still, unmoving, knife raised.

"We have a thirty second delay. Behind ya kid." Kenny said as if Randy could hear him.

"RANDY!" Sidney shouted.

"I gotta go help him." Kenny said as he slid the door to the news van open to reveal the ghost masked figure standing there. The ghost masked figure slit Kenny's throat. Sidney watched horrified. Kenny falls to the ground. The ghost masked figure sees Sidney's vulnerable and tries to attack her. He's able to stab her as she forces the door to the news van closed. Sidney slides out the back from a small compartment and escapes.

Gale and Dewey come running up the drive, frantic. Neither know what has happened so far.

"Get in the van and call for help." Dewey tells Gale who nods.

"Ok." Gale said as they split up. Dewey heads towards the house and Gale heads towards the van. She slides the door open. Kenny is nowhere in sight. "Kenny! Camera! Quick!."

The van is empty. "KENNY!" She shouts for him. Gale gets into the driver seat of the van. She picks up the cell phone and dials appears by the side of the van. Startled, Gale hits him with the cell. Randy falls to the ground screaming. Gale starts the van. She notices that the windshield has looks red. She tries to wipe it off but it doesn't come off. She turns on the windshield wipers and realizes it's blood. Gale is terrified. She puts the car in drive and begins driving but stops short. Kenny's body pops down onto the windshield. Gale is screams.

"Shit! Kenny, I'm sorry but get the fuck off my van." She screams then drives off. Gale and Dewey come running up the drive, frantic. Gale spins the van around, onto the road, hits the gas madly, gaining speed just as...Sidney appears in the middle of the road, drenched in blood, very much resembling a young Sissy Spacek. Gale swerves to miss her, but she turns too sharp and the van veers off the road at top speed...flipping over on its side, sliding off into the thick foliage.

Sidney races to where the van lay on it's side. Sidney peers through the windshield...Gale's body lay limp and bloody. SIDNEY CRIES OUT, turning, limping to the driveway.

"DEWEY!" Sidney screams crying. "Dewey!" She cries out again. The Dewey stumbles out.

"Sidney." He said stumbling forward.

"Dewey." Sidney said relieved to see him. Her relief turns into terror again as he falls to the ground. Then…the ghost masked figure appears from inside the house. The figure removes the knife from within Dewey's back. Sidney backs up and runs towards Dewey's patrol car, then climbs in it. The ghost masked figure follows her trying to get into the patrol car. Sidney does her best to lock the doors. Sidney leaps on it, holding the lock button down, making it impossible to unlock. Her face is pressed against the

glass...inches from the MASKED FIGURE. Sidney frantically looks for the keys. The ghost masked figure taps the window of the driver side of the patrol car. Sidney sees him. The ghost masked figure dangles the keys in her eyes. Then ghost masked figure disappears, dropping down below the window, out of view. Sidney moves to the center of the jeep, trying hard to listen over her own rapid breathing, every sound amplified. The

lock turns on the other side. Sidney leaps over and holds it down, securing it. This is beyond nerve-racking. Sidney is certifiable. Her eyes spot the police radio for the first time. She grabs the mouthpiece and hits the switch. "Help! Please! I'm at Stu Maker's house on Turner Lane. It's 261 Turner Lane. Please, hurry, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" She shouts into the mouth piece.


	16. The Killers Are?

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Sixteen: The Killers Are?**

Sidney ranting into the police band. She doesn't see the...the ghost masked figure open the tailgate door of the jeep and slowly crawl in behind her. The ghost masked figure reaches out and grabs hold of Sidney's neck. Sidney, with surprising strength, spins around and attacks the ghost masked figure. She falls back against the dash, legs out, kicking wildly at him. Her hand reaches for the door, finds the lock, the door lever, she

pulls...The door swings open...Sidney falls out of the door, hitting the ground. Sidney, on her stomach, squirms away from the jeep. She brings herself up to her hands and knees, looking behind her to see nothing...the ghost masked figure disappeared. Sidney's eyes roam the yard but it appears he's completely gone. Vanished. Sid crawls to the front porch where...Dewey's body lays. Thinking quickly, precisely, she reaches to Dewey's holster and grabs his gun. She sees Randy running towards her.

"Jesus Sid. We gotta get the fuck out of here." He said to her. Sidney throws the gun forward.

"Stay back." Sidney said to him.

"Don't shoot. It's me." Randy said to her.

"Don't come any closer." Sidney ordered.

"Listen to me, Sid. I found Tatum, she's dead. She's been killed. I think Stu did it." Randy said to her. Sidney thought for a moment. Why hadn't she seen Tatum? When she fell out the window hitting the boat, she was near the garage. If she had looked up could she have seen Tatum?"

Another voice speaks up.

"Don't believe him Sid." Stu said to here who moves up the walk way. "He's lying. He killed Tatum and Billy." Stu said to her. She stared at him wondering how he knew this. It's possible he saw Billy's body when he went into his parent's room. Stu moves closer to Sidney. "His movie nut mind has snapped, Sid. Give me the gun. Let me shoot him right here." He begged her.

"Don't listen to him. It's him. He's the one." Randy said to her.

Sidney has lost it, she doesn't know who to trust. She aims the gun at Stu...then Randy...then Stu...

"Come on, Sid. Give me the gun." Stu begs her.

"No Sid. Don't do it." Randy begs her.

They both move towards her. There's not time. She must act now. Finally…

"Fuck you both." Sidney said and with that, she steps back into the house and slams the front door shut locking it. From the other side she can hear Randy screaming. Where did Stu go? His fists pound against the door. Sidney stands at the door crying.

"Sid please open up. Let me in!" Randy screams.

"GOAWAYLEAVEMEALONE." Sidney cries.

"Sid pleased trust me. I would never hurt you." Randy screams. Sid ponders his words. Could Randy hurt her? He couldn't hurt a fly. Against her better judgment she opens up the door.

"Where's Stu?" She asked him.

"I don't know. One minute he was next to me then he wasn't." Randy said to her. Sidney looked around trying to find a place they could hide and call the police. They heard a noise outside of the house. "Give me the gun Sidney."

"No." Sidney said to him.

"Sidney, give me the gun." Randy said to her.

"Randy no." Sidney said firmly. They heard the noise again. This time the noise spoke sounding that of a female.

"Let me in." Came the voice outside. Sidney recognized the voice belonging to Gale Weathers.

"Randy it's Gale. Let her in." Sidney said.

"Give me the gun." Randy ordered. Sidney eyed him suspiciously. "Don't worry." Randy assured her. Sidney handed him the gun and then he opens up the door. Gale comes rushing in. She has a head wound and her lip is bleeding.

"I think the killer's outside. This shit is mad." Gale said.

Slowly, a small smile creeps across Randy's face.

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Randy said to them. Gale squints, confused, as Randy aims the gun at her and pulls the trigger. The BLAST throws Gale's body against the wall before sliding to a heap on the floor...still. "Anthony Perkins—Psycho." Randy turns to Sidney who stands on few feet away from him, her face aghast…fuck no…this can't be happening. Randy's eyes are on her unmoving. He blows Sidney a kiss. Smiling.

Sidney is dumbfounded. Slowly, she takes a step back, moving into the dark refines of the kitchen. Randy, lurches forward in a fake-out, baiting her. She takes another step back-petrified. Randy stares at her. His face no longer familiar to Sidney. There is something inhuman no about his features. His expression is pure evil.

She takes another step back, shrinking into the kitchen. Standing behind her is Stu.

"Stu….please help me…" Sidney said begging Stu to help her but then

"Surprise Sidney." Stu said using the voice-changer. His voice sounds affected now…like the voice of the killer.

Sidney looks back to Randy, then to Stu, then to Randy again. It becomes all too clear. She stands between them, her mind racing, calculating...She bolts for the living room. If for no other reason than to put space between her and them...they stand in the entryway, trapping her in.

"Where ya going? You look like you seen a ghost." Randy asked her.

"Why are you doing this?" Sidney asked.

"It's a fun game Sidney. It's called GUEST HOW I'M GONNA DIE!" Randy shouts to her.

"FUCK YOU." Sidney shouts.

"Oh no, no. You played that game didn't you. You fucking slut. You let Billy fuck you." Randy said moving menacingly towards her. He handed Stu the gun while he took the knife.

"It's a fun game Sid, we ask you a question. You get it wrong, you die." Stu explained.

"You get it right, you die." Randy said to her.

"You're sick, both of you." Sidney said to them.

"We like to think of it as psychotic." Stu said to her.

"You'll never get away with this." Sidney said.

"Oh yeah. Tell that to Cotton Weary. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to frame him." Randy said to her.

"Watch a few movies, take a few notes. It was fun." Stu said as he and Randy smiled happy with their handy work. Sidney realized that they just revealed to her that they not Cotton who killed her mother.

"Why, why did you kill my mother?" Sidney asked.

"Why? WHY?" Randy shouted. "You hear that Stu, she wants a motive. I don't believe in motives. I mean did Norman Bates have a motive?" Randy asked.

"Nope." Stu responded.

"Did they ever explain why the Hannible Lector like to eat people don't think so. See it's much more scarier when there's no motive." Randy said to her. Sidney didn't respond.  
>"We did your mother a favorite. She was a slut bag whore who flashed her shit like she was Sharon Stone.<p>

"Let's face it Sidney, your mother was no Sharon Stone." Stu told her smiling.

"Is that motive enough for you?" He asked her. "How about this, your slut mother was fucking my father. She's the reason my mother left abandoned me." Randy said angrily. Stu stared at him surprised at the revelation. "Even that I could've overlooked Sidney, if you hadn't started dating Billy. I loved you Sidney. I did. You wanted him. Of the all the people you could've dated, it had to him? He was piece of shit, for Christ sakes. What the fuck did you see in him?" Randy asked. Sidney didn't respond.

"Face facts Sid, your boyfriend was an asshole. He use to get on me all the time. I hated his ass for that. That's why it felt good to stick that knife in him." Stu said smiling. Sidney closed her eyes remembering how she watched her boyfriend die early that night.

"That's not the reason he had to die Sidney. Your boyfriend's father raped my mother a year ago." Randy said angrily. Mr. Loomis raped a woman? Sidney was shocked at the revelation. Mr. Loomis seemed to be a nice guy to her. How could he have raped a woman let alone Mrs. Meeks? "When my father found out, he couldn't fuck my mother anymore. It's the same time he began fucking your mother. My mother was so destroyed by this she up and left." Sidney and Stu both shared the same expression. "This is why he had to die. I couldn't kill his father although I'll take care of him later. I had to get the next best thing. Mr. Loomis's son. "Total abandonment can cause some deviant behavior. I'm a prime example of that." Randy continued. "Then you turned around and fucked Billy Loomis." Randy said to her.

"That's right Sid, you gave it up. Now you gotta die. Those are the rule." Stu said to her.

Randy pulled Sidney into him. He's positioned behind her holding her, the knife in one hand, her hair in the other. Sidney is disgusted by him. Randy can't help himself. The closeness he has with Sidney is causing him to be aroused.

"MMMM, Sidney, being this close to you is making my dick so hard." Randy said. Sidney turns her head as he licks her neck. Sidney groans. Randy's left hand moves down towards Sidney's pussy. He grabs at it. Sidney begins to squirm in his grasp. "Don't move Sidney. If you do I'll run this knife into your right tit." Randy said to her. Sidney doesn't move allowing Randy to freely fondle her vagina. She's completely disgusted by this. Randy signals to Stu to get their other surprise. "You know what time it is?" He asks her through his fondling. "It's midnight, congratulations, we killed your mother a year ago today."

Stu sits the gun down on the table near the foyer. And then moves towards the closet.

"This is the best part, Sid. Wait til you see this. It's a scream baby. Hold on a sec. I'll be right back." Stu said disappearing in the closet.

"Pretend this is all just a scary movie, Sid. How do you think it's going to end?" Randy asked her fondling her hair.

A NOISE comes from the kitchen. A low dragging sound. Stu reappears from the front hall...wrestling with something...someone...Then Stu appears with a body in tow, he thrusts it forward and it rolls into the living room. Sidney looks to find her father. Bound and gagged. His eyes wide in fear, very much alive.

"Daddy!" Sidney called to him.

"Hold on now." Randy said pulling her back.

"Don't think we'll need these anymore." Said Stu placing the voice changer and clone cell phone into Mr. Prescott's pocket.

"Got the ending figured out yet Sid?" Randy asked her.

"Your daddy's the chief suspect. He made all those calls with the cloned cell. The evidence is all there." Stu said shoving Mr. Prescott down on the floor stepping over him.

"What if the anniversary of your mother's death sets him off? He goes on a killing spree?" Randy said to her.

"He leaves Randy and me for dead." Stu said to her.

"He kills you and then shoots himself?" Randy smiles at his plan. "Perfect ending."

"I thought that" Stu said.

Randy stared at Mr. Prescott a moment coming up with another idea. His mind was racing. He stared at him as if he was seeing Mr. Loomis. This took him back to the night his mother revealed to his father who had raped her. What made him angry was that there were no police reports made. Mr. Loomis wasn't charged with anything. The fucker got away with raping an innocent woman. Randy couldn't take it any longer. This enraged him. He had to handle this on his own. He snapped.

"I have another idea." Randy said letting Sidney go. He pushes her to the side. Gets the gun and points it at Mr. Prescott's head. "I never liked you."

"Randy no." Sidney begged him. "Please don't." She cried.

"Bro don't do it. We have to stick to the plan." Stu said to him.

"New plan, Mr. Prescott dies." Randy said.

"NNNNOOOO." Sidney screams.

Bang. A single shot is fired. Neil Prescott lays dead in the kitchen with a bullet in his head. Sidney screams in agony. She stares at the lifeless body of her dead father. She cries sobbing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Stu asked shocked that he'd kill the only suspect in this whole bloodbath.

"I told you Stu, new plan." Randy said pointing the gun at Stu now. Stu realizes Randy has turned on him. "Get the knife." Randy ordered. "NOW!" He shouted. Stu went for the knife but it wasn't there.

"Shit." Stu said.

"What?" Randy asked him.

"The knife it's gone." Stu said to him.

"Where the fuck is it?" Randy asked.

"Right here asshole." Came a voice. Stu's eyes widen to the shock of the figure standing before him. The figure is non-other than Tatum.

"What the fuck?" Randy asked shocked. How did Tatum survive? Was the question flowing in both their minds. Sidney smiled relieve at least one of her friends survived. "You're suppose to be…."

"Dead." Tatum said. "Yeah I know. That shit knocked me out cold for a moment. When I came to, I realized what you two assholes had done. Stu, how could you do this?"

"Peer pressure." Stu said moving towards her.

BANG! A shot is fired.

To be continued!


	17. Randy's Madness

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Seventeen: Randy's Madness**

Bang, another shot is fired. A patch of blood formed on Stu's back. Bang another shot is fired. Stu drops to the floor dying. He had been shot in his back. Bang, a fourth shot is fired. Tatum goes down. Randy is mad with rage. He doesn't care that he's just killed his partner in crime and shot Tatum who is on the ground. She scurried away from the kitchen into the foyer holding her shoulder. Randy tries to follows Tatum pointing the gun at her. This allowed Sidney to get away. She hid in the closet putting on the ghost masked costume.

"It's time to die for real Tatum." Randy told her. He then points the gun at her ready to figure but then the phone rings…Randy turns from her to focus on the ringing phone. He wondered if he should pick up.

"Hello?" Randy asked.

"Are you alone in the house?" Sidney asked fucking with him.

"Bitch, you bitch where the fuck are you?" Randy asks yelling.

"Not so fast. We're gonna play a little game. It's called GUESS WHOJUST CALLED THE COPS ON YOUR SORRY MOTHERFUCKING ASS?" Sidney yelled.

"You fucking bitch, I'm gonna rip you open just like your fucking mother." Randy yelled.

"You have to find me first, you pansy-ass mama's boy." Sidney yelled.

"Bitch." Randy yelled. Randy starts ripping the room up, overturning furniture in a mad

fit of rage...when he notices the hall closet. Touche! He smiles deliriously, heading for it, ripping it open as... A GHOST MASKED FIGURE strikes from within, with an umbrella, the sharp end hitting him in the chest as it fans out. Billy stumbles back, stunned, as the GHOST comes at him again...the umbrella lodges in his chest, and he goes down.

Sidney rips the GHOST MASK off her head. She looks at Randy, disgusted, throwing the mask on Randy's now still body. A movement behind her sends her reeling around to find...Tatum.

Tatum slowly sitting up. Her body drenched in blood. She's alive...barely. She looks to Sidney...through pain..."

"I'm so over this shit." Tatum said. She tries to stand but a figure punches her in the face. It's Randy. How could he still be alive? Randy's begins choking her.

"So hello to your mother." Randy said as Sidney dug her finger into the hole in his chest. Randy has grasped the butcher knife...he rises it high above Sidney ready to strike...when a bullet rips through the foyer striking Randy knocking him back into the living room.

Sidney looks up to see...Billy Loomis. Billy was holding the gun. He was still alive to the relief of Sidney. He was holding his stomach with his right hand and holding the gun with the other standing near the stair case. He was leaning on it for support.

"Billy." Sidney got up and went over to him. She hugged him. "I thought you were dead?" She asked him.

"Naw babe. It's takes a lot to put me down." He joked. Gale came to waking up. She was shaken by Tatum who to was injured.

"Give me the gun Billy." Sidney said to him. He handed her the gun. She walked over to Randy's body and fired a bullet into his head. "This is for my parents. Asshole." Sidney moving away from him.

Both Randy and Stu not to mention Neil Prescott lay dead in the Macher house.

As the sun rose, the night was becoming morning. The police cars as well as the ambulances made their way to the Macher house. Sidney, Billy, Tatum and Gale made their way out of the house. The ambulance took Dewey who was still alive. Billy was taken in the second ambulance. Sidney went with him. Tatum was taken in the third ambulance with Gale being treated by the fourth. She told them to hold on getting her to the hospital until she finished her broad cast.

Randy Meeks, Stu Macher and Neil Prescott were all taken to the Woodsboro morgue.

To Be Continued!


	18. Survivors

Scream-The Alternate Version

**Chapter Eighteen: Survivors**

Two months later

Billy and Sidney are walking towards the water fountain. She, Billy and Tatum not to mention Gale and Dewey went through hell. Gale was treated for her bullet wound. She turned to work two weeks later.

Dewey had to stay at the hospital awhile longer due to the injury. He'll live though but will have limp. A nerve was severed when he was stabbed and as a result won't walk the same. He was lucky to have Gale by his side. She provided a lot of comfort. Unfortunately, she ended up leaving Woodsboro chasing another story. Dewey was heart- broken. Tatum and Momma Riley stood by his side.

Tatum had her neck check out and is ok. She was also treated for her bullet wound and left the hospital on her own. She didn't like to be cooked up and hated hospital food. She decided it was best that her mom take care of her. Besides, the school year wasn't out yet and they had yet to replace the principal after Mr. Himbry was murdered.

Billy's stomach had been checked and stitched up. He was lucky that all he had was a deep flesh wound. No major arteries or veins had been affected. He spent no more than a few weeks in the hospital before being released into the custody of his father. His mother had come to town to take care of him for a while. When Billy was better she had to leave.

Sidney had been checked out as well. All she had were simple bruises. Her heart ached. She had to bury her father next to her mother's grave. She also called his job to inform them on what happened. Lucky for her the Loomis' and Mama Riley were there for her. Sidney's lawyer got her to sell the house. She moved in with the Riley family. She also inherited her father's money and due to his life insurance policy received one hundred and ninety thousand dollars.

She and Billy are holding hands. She was glad he had survived. She didn't know if she could go on without him. The two are talking.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sidney said to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Billy said to her. Sidney didn't say anything. Billy took her hands in his. "I know how much you miss your parents. You'll get through this. Ok?" Sidney nodded. "I'll be with you every step of the way." Billy leans in to kiss Sidney's lips.

"I'm glad you didn't die. I don't know what I would've done without you." She said to him.

"Hey, I told you. It takes a lot to keep me down. You can't get rid of me that easily." Billy said smiling causing Sidney to smile.

"So you have dreams about me?" Sidney asked him smirking.

"What?" Billy asked her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said looking away.

"Oh really? You didn't have a dream about you and me being married with children?" Sidney asked him. Billy looked away knowing he was caught.

"He told you didn't he?" Billy asked. 

"Yes but I get the feeling there's more going on than meets the eye." Sidney said to her man.

"I can't tell you." Billy said to her.

"Why not?"

"You'll think I'm a goof ball." Billy said smiling.

"No I won't come on. Tell me." Sidney said to him.

"Ok. When we started dating, the dreams were vague. I would dream that you and I would well…" Billy said to her reminding her of the night they had sex which was the same night Randy flipped his lid and killed everyone but them. Sidney smirked remembering the love making session and vowed to give herself to Billy more often than not. "It wasn't until after you mom died, that I watched you deal with all the press, the courts, not to mention the police and at the same time dealing your emotions. I watched how strong you were at the point and how you kept grieving even though it all. I was so impressed and in love."

"My grieving for my mother made you love me?" Sidney asked confused.

"Yes. You reminded me of my mother when she and my dad got divorced. It tore her up inside but like a true woman she was able deal and move on while at the same time healing. I told my mother that if I found a woman who was a lot like you, I'd marry here." Sidney smiled.

"I'm happy you see me in that light." She said to him. "With both my parents gone, I don't know how long I can grieve but I'm happy to have you, Tatum, Dewey, Mrs. Riley and your parents to help me through this."

"My pleasure." Billy said taking her hands in his.

"Do you think this is over?" Sidney asked her question deadly serious.

"I don't know. I sure hope so." Billy said to her. He pulls Sidney close to him. "Don't worry baby, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you." Sidney said to him.

"I love you to." Billy said as the two kissed passionately. Neither of the two noticed Tatum walk up behind them.

"Get a room you two." She said as Sidney and Billy smirked.

"Tay, you alright?" Billy asked her.

"I'm fine Billy." Tatum said.

"Let's get out here." Billy said wrapping his arms around both Sidney and Tatum's shoulders as they headed off away from the fountain in the town's square.

The End!


End file.
